The Light Through The Optics
by breyerloversunite
Summary: A female Autobot with a secret finds herself joined up with our Autobots on Earth; fighting against the Decepticons. Will this war ever come to an end? (Sorry I such at summaries...) Lightstreak/ future sparklings belong to me.../ Firestarter/ Greypipe belong to Queenfirelily/ Firon belongs to TFPlover/ Transformers:Prime belongs to hasbro
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in my ship engulfed in darkness. The power had officially gone out, and I vaguely remember before I left our war ravaged planet that it had a low power level. Then I went out, for I had set the ship to a stasis travel. This meant that as soon as it exited the atmosphere of Cybertron, it knocked its inhabitants out, until they arrived at their destination. So that probably meant I arrived at my destination. Actually I didn't know my destination, all I know is that I pressed the button that tracked the position of the nearest autobot. I arose from the pilot chair and walked down a cramped hallway, towards the energon cabinet. I opened the door there beside the blue glowing cubes, were my trusty little friends, Twin Sais, that can extend into swords, at the touch of a button. The best part is that I could mash them together to make them one, and they become a dagger, or a way to store them on my hip.

I picked them up, forgetting that I came for the energon, which was in very short supply anyway. I grabbed some nearby cleaner, and a cloth, and decided to clean them up a bit. After the years of energon caked on them, they probably needed it. I went to the pilot chair once more and scrubbed the weapons of mass destruction well, making sure to get in inside each little crack and crevice. I carefully scrubbed the blades of each, not wanting to puncture the cloth, which in turn would end up stabbing me. The smooth surface glided easily under the cloth, like a pond of oil that hadn't been disturbed. I slowly made my way to the hilt of the weapon; I gazed at the black/green swirled marble. The swirls of green inside of the black seemed to move on their own, twirling in a never ending dance. I moved to the top of the hilt, where a green gem resided. I slowly and carefully polished the gem, making small gentle strokes as I went. I set the cleaning materials aside, and pressed the gem. A quiet whirring sound could be heard in the dead silence of the ship.

Within moments of pressing the gem, a green flame appeared on the perimeter of the Sais, they soared up into the still air of my ship, where they slowly dissipated. The light emanating from the Sais diffused throughout the room. Suddenly a beep was heard from the control console of the ship. I put the twin Sais on my hip, and ran to the control board. I quickly pressed a few buttons, the beeping wouldn't stop. Suddenly a jolt could be felt from the back of the ship, I straightened myself and ran to the rear of the vessel. When I arrived I could see torches melting through the thick metal plating. I drew my Sais and pressed the gems on each of their hilts. The flames appeared just as the metal wall fell, the light poured into the darkness. It all happened so fast, I could feel multitudes of servos grabbing all over my frame, and then it all went black.

I awoke in a cell, where the stench of rust, energon, and lubricant were mixed. The smell of the room made my engines turn; I could feel the little amounts of energon left inside me rising up my throat. I tossed the remnants of sustenance out of my mouth. The foul substance covered the floor, and trailed down my chin. I moaned as my engines threatened to up-chuck again. From the cell adjacent, I heard a voice trying to get my attention. I scooted myself towards the entrance of my cell, the sound echoing through the vast network of halls. I turned my helm in the direction of the voice, my optics widened in joy. "CLIFFJUMPER! IS THAT YOU?"

The red mech swiftly nodded his helm up and down. Streams of lubricant trailing down my faceplate, as I saw my cousin, Cliffjumper, the one mech I thought I would never see again. Suddenly the sound of metal footsteps could be heard further down our cell block, making their way towards us. I quickly scooted away from the cell bars, and I quickly wiped my tears. I made my way to the back corner of the cell, and I turned my attention away from the shadowy mass that appeared across my cell. A deep grunt was heard, and I raised my helm to look at the large mass. I could see the large shoulder spikes of a warrior, the purple eyes radiating flames. I could feel my Optics dilate in fear, as I swiftly turned my helm back around, trying to hide from the fear slowly creeping up inside me. I could hear the clinking of the metal bars to my prison, the rusting locks rubbing against each other making my auditory sensors fry. I curled into a smaller ball, when I felt the ground shake under the large mech's pedes. Then I heard a screech of metal, and a grunt as somebot hit the ground, hard. I slowly turned around to see none other than The Warlord himself, Megatron, lying there in a pile of engine fluid. The warlord sat up and rubbed his helm, as of no doubt the fall gave him a huge processor-ache.

He rose, and stumbled towards me. I could see him now, the scar designed body of a gladiator. I closed my eyes, as I remembered my father dying in a gladiatorial match to the death, which hadn't actually been to the death he just happened to get his helm removed. All too soon the memory was interrupted when large servos grasped her torso, and she was flung over the shoulder of the warlord. She bumped against his back, the remnants of her engine fluid getting all over her front, some of it trailed into her mouth and down her throat. She coughed it up, along with the rest of the remains of her internal fluids. The mixture rolled down Megatron's back and onto the floor.

Megatron growled as he felt the vile fluid role down his back, he turned the femme over to where he could carry her in a cradled position. The small silver femme stared up at the large mech with fear filled optics; the only thing she wished is that she could be beside Cliffjumper, to at least give him a hug. Megatron looked down at the shaking femme; he became transfixed on her luminous, green optics. Megatron asked in complete curiosity, "Why do you have **green** optics?"

"W…we'll Sir, uh I have the…them because, well uh my mother was a triple changer, and my father was a predicon. Their CNA codes made a transformer that could become a dragon, a vehicle, or a normal bot, Sir. My green optics are a mix between my father's yellow optics, and my mother's blue ones." The silver femme said stumbling over her words. Megatron stared with a face of further curiosity, and utter fear. The femme continued, "I always knew I was different, but, well I haven't really gotten control over my predatory side yet. When I transform I just lose control, my processor goes blurry, and I can't think. That's why I rely on my Twin Sais, or my blasters to protect me."

The femme knew it wouldn't be smart to attempt anything, for it would result in death. She slowly nestled herself tighter into a ball and remained silent, as the sound of footsteps lulled her into recharge. The femme awoke on a metal slab, all of the engine fluid had been washed away, and she felt fully rested. A red mech and a purple mech walked over to where she lay. "How are you feeling, you suffered from a large loss of energon, causing a small infection in your engine, which caused it to constantly turn. We wanted to wait for you to on-line so that we could start administering medicine, and so you could digest some **fresh** energon."

She nodded solemnly, she felt weak, and sick, and powerless. The red medic walked over and handed her a cube of energon, He told her to slowly sip the food, as he administered the medicine. Then just before he inserted the syringe, he said, "Off the record, my name is Knockout. What's yours?" The femme said bluntly, "Lightstreak."

Knockout finished administering the medication, as Lightstreak finished her cube of energon. The doctor took the cube from her, and dropped it into the nearby sink, where it settled into silence. Lightstreak looked around the room, until she settled her optics on something sitting in a cage, in the corner of the room. It was her Sais, apparently the science lab and medical bay were somewhat attached to each other. Knockout caught her staring, and 'tsk'd' her. Lightstreak averted her eyes feeling embarrassed at being caught. She decided to pick up a conversation with the doctor aiding her. "So, uh when am I discharged to my cell?" "You want to get rid of me that fast?! Well I guess when your signals even out, and I can't find traces of that nasty infection." Lightstreak just nodded, as she turned over and faced the door. She reluctantly fell back into recharge, as she had nothing interesting to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightstreak awoke to the annoying sounds of beeping machines. She switched on her optics to look for the source of the sound; it was a seeker, whom had been beaten badly. Lightstreak sat up so she could see the situation better; there were wounds all over his frame, some so bad they were seeping energon. Lightstreak put on a worried face when he looked in her direction; half of his faceplate was missing! Underneath where the strong metal should have been, were circuits, and wires that had all been burnt. Some were even shorting out. The doctor quickly rushed over to his newest patient, when another beep sounded.

"ARGH! I CANT GET A BREAK CAN I?*sigh*Your free of your infection Lightstreak, you'll be escorted back by one of my assistants." Knockout said pointing towards an eradicon. The eradicon came over and helped her discharge the cables that were attached to her frame. He then assisted her off of the metal table and out of the doors, down the hall, back towards the cell block. When suddenly their path was blocked by a looming shadow. The two looked up and froze in fear when Megatron spoke.

"You will not need to head back to your cell yet, we must go through interrogation first."

The eradicon nodded as he released Lightstreak from his grasp, and began to walk back towards the med-bay.

Megatron directed Lightstreak into a room, nearest the end of the hall. Where an aura of heat took over the room. Lightstreak looked around the room, only to find a similar sized femme, sitting adjacent from an empty one. The femme gestured towards the empty chair, which Lightstreak did graciously. The orange/red femme introduced herself as "Firestarter". She dropped a whip onto the table, and Lightstreak looked at it with caution. Thus Firestarter began her interrogation.

"How did you arrive here?"

"Well, I left Cybertron, in my ship of course, after receiving the order from Ultra Magnus to leave Cybertron."

"So you were in the Autobot Academy?"

"Yes ma'am"

"We'll aint that something, but that doesn't answer my first question. How did you get to Earth?"

"I hit the locator beacon inside my ship, which tracks the location of the nearest autobot."

"This must've been one of the ones we have in the cells."

"One of the ones?"

"Ya, we have the red mech, and a white and black predicon, as well as the leader of them all, Prediking."

"Hmmmmm."

"I think that will be enough." Said Megatron, but Megatron wasn't in the room. Lighstreak looked around the room, not noticing anything, until she looked out the corner of her optic. It was a large, purple/black mech. He walked forward, out of the shadows. Out of his torso came a long feeler that slithered its way towards Lightstreak. "Not to worry, Soundwave simply wants to do another quick scan on your processor."

Before Lightstreak could blink, the feeler connected itself to the back of her helm. Her memories past back in front of her optics, reliving great joys, and horrible tragedies. Then it was all over, the connection was lost when Soundwave disconnected his feeler from her helm. Lightstreak blinked, and then turned to look at the two Intelligence officers standing in front of her. Firestarter asked Soundwave to confine the femme, and escort her to her cell. Soundwave wrapped one of his feelers tightly around Lightstreak's servos. They silently walked down the corridors until they reached the cell blocks.

Cliffjumper just turned his optics to glance at me, trying to not draw attention to him. Then a roar was heard further down the cell block, which is right where we were heading. I turned to look back towards Cliffjumper, who looked at me warily, as if he knew something bad would happen. I turned back around and kept on walking, we came upon very large cells almost like cages. In one of them was a large brown and yellow dragon. He was ranting in a language that sounded familiar to Lightstreak, but she couldn't quite make sense of it. Soundwave went to the cage on the right of the large dragon and tossed Lightstreak in. The larger dragon stopped roaring to see the new addition. Soundwave glanced toward him, and walked away. The dragon watched with a weary optic as Soundwave left, making sure that they were alone the dragon turned to her. With a low hum, the dragon transformed into his robot form. "You're a Predicon!" Lightstreak said with excitement.

"Yes, I am. Though I must ask why are you here? They only bring predicons down this way."

Lightstreak looked up towards the looming form in front of her, "Well I am a triplechanger. That means that I have a robot form, a vehicle form, and a preditorial form."

"Interesting, but that is beside the point. My name is Prediking, and that poor creature over there is Firon." I looked into the other cage to my right, and saw a white and black dragon femme with spots of grey on her. She had small blue highlights around her optics. She looked towards Firon, and when their optics met, Firon averted her eyes. Prediking continued, "I was brought here with Shockwave, the ships only scientist. Firon was captured in a raid back on Cybertron, she is an autobot, but the desepticons disgracefully removed her insignia. So what is your name, and how did you get here." Prediking asked in curiosity.

"My name is Lightstreak, Sir. And I came to be upon this ship because, mine broke down. The cons barged into my ship and forced me into being a prisoner. Although not all of them are cruel, the medic, Knockout seems quite helpful and friendly."

Prediking nodded, and then asked a question. "So if you're a predicon, how come you haven't transformed yet?"

"Well when I do transform, I can't control my actions. I either blow something up or nearly kill someone." Lightstreak said gazing sadly down at Cliffjumper as she remembered the time she transformed to prove a point, resulting in the loss of an arm. (Luckily it was repaired)

"Well maybe this time, now that you have kin that can understand, you can transform and not fear for the sake of others."

Lightstreak nodded as she accepted to try. Prediking stepped back away from the bars, and slowly transformed into his predicon form. He then gestured towards Lightstreak, telling her to transform. She took a deep breath, and stood up. Then she transformed, doing a back flip, and landing on her front claws. Her silver, grey, and black metal body was covered in lime green luminous slashes. The golden spikes atop her helm became the horns atop her helm. Her tail was long, and matched the colors of her body, the very tip was in similar shape to her Sais, but in the middle the green flames could be switched on or off. Her wingspan was quite large; it took up the whole cell. (In reference that's about 1 ½ of a bot.)

Prediking told her through a dragons' language to first lie down. Lightstreak's reply was, "Who the frag are you?!"Lightstreak charged a flame in her spark, and then blasted it towards the unsuspecting Predicon leader. Prediking now knew the severity of the situation, not only could she not control her actions, she had a completely different self. Prediking turned back towards the femme dragon, "Okay Lightstreak I know you're in there, try and push through this barrier, let your real colors show."

The femme dragon looked questionably at him, and then she dropped to the floor. She started to wither around on the floor. Prediking knew she was fighting her secret-self, and it appeared that it was not a battle, it was a war. It appeared as though Lightstreak was winning, but only by a little bit. It seemed like eons, until the anger in her voice drained, and the fire in her optics. Lightstreak stood up and shook her helm. She had accomplished the impossible, she had been able to transform and handle her opposite side. She looked towards the mech who had helped her, Prediking.

Lightstreak pulled one of her forelegs under her and bowed. "Thank- you your highness."

"Formality isn't needed, in this situation. I was simply doing my part in helping kin."

"Thank-you then, I couldn't have done it without you."

Prediking nodded, but then a clang was heard down the hall. Predicon quickly went back into a fit throwing rage. Lightstreak transformed back into her robot form, as Shockwave walked down the hall. Shockwave turned at Prediking's cage. He unlocked the locks to the cell, and reached into it trying to retrieve the Predicon he had created.


	3. Chapter 3

Prediking looked towards Lightstreak, than towards Firon. He mumbled something to Firon, and calmly walked down the hall with Shockwave leading the way. When Prediking and Shockwave turned the corner and had left optical sighting range, Firon transformed into a beautiful femme bot. "Transform into your preditorial form so we can speak in private." Firon spoke, blatantly. Firon transformed back into her dragon form and lay down near the door to her cell. Lightstreak soon followed, transforming into her preditorial form and walked to her door as well.

Firon began the conversation with an out of the ordinary question, "Tell me how you plan on getting off this ship." Lightstreak stared in shock, not expecting that question to be asked. "Well how close are we to an autobot base?"

"There's an autobot base?"

"Of course there is, why else would Cliff be all the way out here? Here I'll ask him."

Lightstreak transformed back into her robot form, and looked at the door standing in her way. Lightstreak looked at Firon then at her blasters.

"Firon, I have a plan. We leave now."

Firon looked at Lightstreak in shock, as Lightstreak blasted the door. The siren sounded, as Lightstreak jumped through the hole. Firon stood up and blasted her door, following after Lightstreak. "You go on ahead; I have to get him out." Lightstreak said, gesturing towards Cliffjumper. Firon kept on running out of the cell block, hopefully to hide from the soldiers no doubt coming their way.

"Cliff you might want to step back." Cliffjumper stepped away from the bars and covered his helm. Lightstreak pulled her guns, and fired. The bars blasted off, and Cliffjumper reached out for Lightstreak's servo, and they ran out together. The hallways were glowing red, as the beacons went off. Cliffjumper directed Lightstreak towards a crack in the wall. Lightstreak and Cliff went to the large indent and hid. "Psssssst" came from somewhere adjacent to them. Lightstreak looked franticly around, when she saw Firon ready to go.

"You ready?"

"Frag yeah, I've been waiting months!"

The trio ran down the hall, through a door where a large window stood before them.  
"Let's do this!"

Firon and Lightstreak transformed, and jumped through the window. Cliff looked warily but soon followed into the black abyss of space. Below them laid the small dirt world, Earth. Lightstreak grabbed ahold of Cliffjumper's shoulders and began to fly downward, suddenly stopping. "Firon you take him I forgot something!" Lightstreak tossed over Cliffjumper, and flew back up to the warship. Lightstreak arrived on the ledge she had just jumped through. Lightstreak didn't waste time running through the halls on all fours. She barged through the crowds of cons and into the med-bay. She frantically looked around the room until she set her optics upon her battle tools, still in their confined cage. Lightstreak took her claw and slashed at the bars. The metal divided from the base and fell to the floor. Lightstreak grabbed the twin Sais, and turned to run. Suddenly she was met with a shock to her hide. There standing behind her was Knockout, the doctor she had previously been aided by.

"GET OUT OF HERE PREDICON!"

Lightstreak transformed back into her bot form, as another strike befell her frame.

"Lightstreak? You're a predicon!?"

"Lightstreak turned over, as the electricity coursed through her. Out of the corner of her optic, she saw a glimmer of silver. She reached out grabbing a hold of the hilt of her Sais. She clicked the green button on the top of the hilt, and the energy grew to the blade. Lightstreak unaware of what was where she slashed the blade in all directions until she struck something large and close by. The strike was followed by something hitting the ground hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SCRATCHED MY PAINTJOB!"

Lightstreak got up and refocused her optics to where she could see. The doctor was on the ground withering in pain. His servos were clutched over his face-plate. Lightstreak ran towards the large window pane that observed the vast space outside. With her Sais in hand she jumped through the window, breaking it into millions of pieces. She transformed into her predatory form, and flew towards Earth.

She reached the planet's atmosphere, and burst into flame as she flew downward. Below she saw a puddle of blue. The heat started to burn her frame as she grew closer to the puddle (Which was now a lot bigger). All too soon she hit the surface of the water, extinguishing the flames. Lightstreak opened her optics, and saw the tiny bubbles rising to escape the unknown world. She outstretched her wings, and rose out of the water. The sky grew in the surface of the water until she reached fresh air. She flew up ever higher.

Lightstreak flew towards the shore, and when she arrived she realized she was all alone. Lightstreak looked around and thought that the best decision at the time was to use her distinct green flame. She turned her helm to the sky, and just before she let it go a roar was heard a few clicks away. Lightstreak transformed and began jumping over trees trying to reach the spot quicker. When Lightstreak reached the location of the sound, she saw Firon and Cliffjumper sitting side-by-side waiting for an answering call.

"You guys waiting for me?" Lightstreak said jumping from a cliff, landing with Sais in hand.

"Took you long enough." Cliffjumper said as he rose to hug his cousin, which he hadn't gotten to do in a long time. "We should be getting a bridge from base soon."

"See Firon, I told you there was a base."

"Stop showing off… besides, how do we know if we can trust them?"

"Oh these guys are the real deal, and their leader is the one and only…"

Cliffjumper was interrupted by the appearance of a green portal. He began to walk toward the vortex, when a yellow mech stepped through.

"BEE, man it's good to see you again."

The yellow mech stopped in shock at first from the presumed dead comrade Cliffjumper, plus the two new femme bots standing behind him.

"Bee how's Arcee? I'd hate to think that she thought I abandoned her."  
The yellow bot shook his helm as he came up to Cliffjumper, and cried. The two femmes came closer, and when Bumblebee had finished his moment of grief he turned to the two femmes, and directed them towards the portal. The two looked towards each other warily, then towards Cliffjumper who gave them a reassuring look. The two walked together through the vortex of swirling energy. They stopped for a second, and with their processors combined they thought of a wonderful plan.

"Hey, I have an idea that will scare the scrap out of them, Sound fun?" Firon said in a devious tone.

"Okay, what is it?"

They looked at each other, and transformed into their predatory forms. They spread their wings and ran through the portal freely. When they exited the swirls of green energy, five cybertronians stood there waiting for their arrival.

"Hey you gu-"

The four mechs froze in their tracks, as the only femme on the team pulled her blasters, and aimed. Suddenly the hum of two engines could be heard through the portal. Firon and Lightstreak stepped out of the way to let the two vehicles come through. The yellow Camaro skidded to a stop at the sight of the two predicons; While Cliffjumper transformed, and walked calmly over to the femme bot and pulled down her blasters. Her optics began to well up with lubricant as her legs began to buckle. Cliffjumper pulled her into a tight hug to keep her from falling.

"Oh Arcee, I am so sorry."

Lightstreak and Firon transformed back into their robot forms, giving the look of surprise to everyone in the room except for Arcee who was still crying her heart out.

"Cliffjumper, it is good to see you again. Also it is nice to have two new additions to the team." Said a voice coming from a large red and blue bot.

"Op…Optimus?!" Firon said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Optimus… is that you?"

"F…Firon ca…can it be?"

"Yes, oh Primus, I can't believe it's you!" Firon said running towards Optimus whom outstretched his arms widely. She jumped up into his awaiting embrace, and held him tight.

"It's good to see you again; I thought you had been killed back on Cybertron."

"No I was only captured, but then I was rescued by Lightstreak." Firon said, looking towards the silver femme bot who was glancing over towards the white mech.

"Uh-Um it was nothing, just had the idea slip into my processor, Sir." Lightstreak said bashfully.

The autobot leader set Firon down and walked over to Lightstreak, "Thank you for your valiant service to our cause and to me. If it weren't for you I might not have ever seen my uh, family again."

Lightstreak shook Optimus's servo, and went to set down, the recent events had worn her out. Suddenly the large, green mech stepped out and asked, "What happened to those big, creature things?"

"They never left, you see they are in this very room." Optimus said gesturing towards Firon and Lightstreak. Firon transformed into her predatory form, and Lightstreak into hers.

"You see, Firon is a predicon, adopted family from Cybertron. And as I have been informed by a reliable source, Lightstreak is a triple-changer. This means she can transform into three modes, her bi-ped form, her preditorial form, and a vehicular form."

Lightstreak looked sleepily towards everyone in the room, and walked over behind some crates and lay down.

"We should all follow Lightstreak's example and go into recharge."

Lightstreak watched everyone ease out of the main room, Cliffjumper and Arcee into one room, Optimus and Firon into another. The yellow mech walked into his room, and the large green mech walked into his. The white and red medic sulked down a hallway back into a dark section of the base. Right when Lightstreak was about to shut her optics, she saw a glint of silver, grey. Lightstreak looked up to see the mech she had been gawking at only minutes before. The silver mech turned to her and spoke, "So your name is Lightstreak, I had a close friend of mine back on Cybertron with the name of Lightstreak. Unfortunately she was taken from me to where I could never see her again."

Lightstreak put her helm back down as she remembered a really close friend that had been taken from her long ago, his name was Smokescreen.

"Anyway if it means something to you, my name is Smokescreen." The mech got up to leave.

Lightstreak bolted up and transformed into her bi-ped form and jumped over the crates, startling Smokescreen. She pounced the unsuspecting mech, knocking him to the ground.

"What the Fra… Lightstreak?!"

"Smokescreen, is it you? As in Battle of Kaon Smokescreen?"

"Yeah? How could you know this unless…You're… LIGHTSTREAK!?"

"Oh Primus I thought I'd never see you again. How Did You Make It Out?" Lightstreak said with the feeling of rejoice running through her veins.

"I was sure I'd seen you shot down… How are you still here and not with the Allspark?" Asked an over excited Smokescreen.

The two long lost friends stood up, and gave each other a reassuring hug. They walked over to an empty ledge and sat down. Smokescreen began to ramble about events that had happened in Lightstreak's absence. Lightstreak fell into a trance as she began to sway. Soon she was staring at the back of her optical coverings, as her helm leaned up against Smokescreen's shoulder plating. The mech looked over from his ongoing ramble to see Lightstreak deep into recharge.

Smokescreen picked up the sleeping femme and walked over to an empty space in the base. "This may not be a berth, but it sure is more comfortable than the floor." He arranged some crates and cloth to form a raised platform, in which he then laid the sleeping femme down. Smokescreen began to walk away, when he felt his servo being grabbed. Smokescreen turned to see Lightstreak holding his wrist. "What is it Lightstreak?"

"Thanks." Lightstreak said curling up, and falling back to sleep.

Smokescreen whispered a 'Your welcome' and walked back into his room, to where he could get some much needed recharge. When Smokescreen entered his room, he walked over to his berth and sat down. He slowly lowered himself down, and set his servos behind his helm. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered on what account had brought back **his** Lightstreak.

When the team awoke, they slowly stumbled out of their rooms. Optimus walked out first in an overjoyed mood, Cliffjumper and Arcee couldn't stop staring at each other. Everyone else on the team was still tired, constantly rubbing their optics. Lightstreak sat up and looked up, slightly gazing over the small army of bots in the room. Everyone was there except for, "Smokescreen…" Lightstreak stood up and walked down the hall she remembered him walking down the night previous. She went to each door, quietly opening each checking to see if he was in them.

She finally reached the end of the corridor, when she came upon a door that had been slightly cracked open. She opened it further and walked in. Lightstreak giggled to herself, as she saw Smokescreen passed out on his berth, blankets strewn out everywhere. Lightstreak walked up to his helm, and attempted to slap him. He didn't wake up. After a few minutes of these failed attempts, she turned to the last resort she could think of. A battle siren.

Lightstreak turned her vocals to the right frequency and opened her mouth. She hit the switch and watched as Smokescreen's optics, and him fall onto the floor. Lightstreak switched off her vocals as Smokescreen sat up.

"What was that for?"

The rest of the team ran to the entry way of the door.

"We heard a siren, is everything okay?" Asked the medic.

"Yes doctor, everything is fine…" Lightstreak giggled as she stepped aside, allowing the team to view the autobot sprawled out on the floor.

The team laughed as Smokescreen sat up. Optimus walked into the room, (having to crouch from his height compared to everyone else.) "How did you acquire that siren? Only military personnel were permitted to use the siren."

"Well Sir, I served as a commanding officer in a strike team on Cybertron. My team mostly consisted of femmes, and we most times surpassed the skills of the mechs. Sadly they were all lost in the Battle of Kaon, when we set up with a team of mechs to try and take down the capitol."

Everyone stared in surprise, not ever thinking that this triplechanging femme could be an officer for an autobot strike team. Even Smokescreen was surprised although he was in that battle fighting alongside with her.

"Well then commander Lightstreak, I believe that since there are no events today, we could all use a lesson in tactical maneuvers." Optimus spoke.

"Optimus is that really necessary? I mean we all were functioning quite well before **they** got here." Arcee stated.

"Yes I understand, but this might be the tactical advantage we need against the decepticons."

The team walked back into the main part of the base, leaving Lightstreak and Smokescreen alone.

"Well are you ready for your lesson that is been waiting for years?" Lightstreak said gleefully.

The Light Through The Optics Ch.5

That morning Lightstreak had taught the autobots some new moves, which she had learned as an inductee in the autobot academy. Suddenly Optimus walked over to Lightstreak while she was in the middle of demonstrating a move.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but we have received a reliquary signal, one of great importance."

"Oh it's no problem at all Sir."

"Please call me Optimus, Everyone here does."

"Yes Si- Okay Optimus."

The autobots gathered around their leader as he spoke of the coordinates that Ratchet had decoded. Optimus chose to bring Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Firon, and Lightstreak on the mission. He brought everyone to the groundbridge pad, preparing to leave. Ratchet fired up the groundbridge, and the chosen transformed, well that is everyone except for Firon and Lightstreak. The two looked at each other, and then decided to go as Predicons, since they had no other form to go as. The team traveled through the swirling energy until they reached their destination.

When they examined their surroundings they found that they were the first on the scene. Optimus ordered everyone to pair up and attempt to find the relic. Optimus set off towards the forest, Bee and Firon set off towards a near mountain, and Lightstreak and Smokescreen headed over to a meadow.  
Lightstreak walked beside Smokescreen, on all fours.

"Hey Lightstreak, you wanna fly overhead, so we can maybe find the relic. I am just saying it'll be easier if we get a bird- I mean Dragons eye view."

Lightstreak nodded, and stretched her wings taking to the sky. Lightstreak switched on her hi-def. scanning mode (one of the newest additions of her new form) and began scanning the area. A sensor went off as her optics picked up an object caught in her sighting range. She turned to Smokescreen to get his attention.

"On my way Lightstreak!" Smokescreen said Transforming into his sports car, and driving towards her.

Lightstreak met Smokescreen on the ground, and then transformed into her bi-ped form. She knelt down to better see the object that lay hidden in the grass. Carefully pushing the plants aside she dug her servo into the green abyss grazing it over the object. She reached down farther grabbing ahold of a pulsing object.

"Smokescreen, are things on this planet supposed to vibrate with energy?"

"I don't think so…"

Smokescreen was interrupted by the scream of Lightstreak, as she arched up in pain. She fell hard to the ground, the sound echoed through the valley. Smokescreen turned to run but stopped, wondering what he should do. He decided he should go for help, and the closest help was through comm. Link.

"Optimus, Bee somebody Lightstreak is down I repeat Lightstreak is dow-" Smokescreen was interrupted as he was hit with a pang of electricity. Smokescreen fell onto his faceplate into the dirt. He was hit one more time with a shot of electricity and everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Optimus was in the middle of searching a nearby hollow tree when he got the comm From Smokescreen.

"Optimus, Bee somebody Lightstreak is down I repeat Lightstreak is dow-" The line went dead.

Optimus commed in the rest of the team, telling them to rendezvous at Smokescreen and Lightstreak's last known coordinates. Optimus then Transformed into the big-rig and sped out of the forest. When Optimus arrived at their previous meeting spot, he asked in which direction the duo had traveled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sir we only have enough resources to transport one of the robots."

"Very well, take the female; tell me you didn't see what she can turn into. With power like that we can construct the greatest war machine in history."

The group of hidden soldiers directed a ground team towards the knocked out femme, they then strapped her to the back of multiple Humvees. The soldiers drove away quickly as the approach of dust could be seen in the distance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The autobots sped towards the meadow where Smokescreen and Lightstreak were last known to be. Firon was flying ever faster until she reached the meadow, (of course before everyone else, she's flying for primus sake!") The scene shocked Firon into a stupor. She hovered for a klick, and then landed abruptly next to Smokescreen. Optimus and Bumblebee caught up with Firon, taken aback from the sight. Smokescreen lay face down in the dirt, and Lightstreak was nowhere to be seen. Firon transformed into her bi-ped form, and ran over to Smokescreen.

Bee joined her at Smokescreen's side. Bee knelt down and began to violently shake the knocked-out mech. A moan came from Smokescreen's vocals, as he was slowly awoken from his hazy nightmare.

"Smokescreen what happened? Where is Lightstreak?" Optimus asked.

"Wha… LIGHTSTREAK! Where is she, what happened to her?"

"That's what we'd like to know" Said Firon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lightstreak's optics slowly on-lined, as they adjusted to the dimly lit room. She turned her helm to the side, only to spot a large drill pointed in her direction.

"Sir, she's awake."

A large muscular man stepped into her sights, and spoke with an evil, sinister tone.

"Hello, my name is Sylus, and I am the leader of M.E.C.H. You may be wondering why we brought you here, well the answer is simple you have something I want."

"And that would be what exactly?" Lightstreak said confused.

The man snickered, "You must not know who I am, and well I take what I need when I want it." The man gestured towards the drills. They started up and were moved towards her. Lightstreak jostled herself against the bindings holding her down. The drill aimed itself towards her chest plates. Lightstreak struggled as she attempted to keep the spinning metal mass away from her.

"You keep that thing away from me!" She screamed.

The man only laughed as he instructed the drills operator to push forward. The drill met with the metal chest plate that covered her spark. Sparks flew like fireworks into the air, as the drill pushed through the dense metal. Lightstreak could feel her spark begin to diminish in size as the drill moved closer. She screamed as the drill pecked the outer casing of her spark chamber. Light flooded the room, causing the drill to stop. (Clearly its operator was stunned by the magnificent light that is LIGHTSTREAK!) This moment of awe gave Lightstreak enough time to act on her part.

She turned over under the large mass of the drill, breaking free of one of the metal braces, binding her left servo; she then continued to break free her right servo. When she had enough of her body unconfined, she kicked out her predicon form, bringing the soldiers back to their senses. They started to fire their weapons, barely affecting her as she made her way towards their leader. She spread her vocals and screamed in his face. The look of fear, as he now knew what he had gotten himself into. (We all know he won't stop though…)

The man stood up and ran outside, all his men following. He quickly jumped into his helicopter, and flew away. Lightstreak stumbled outside, her frame feeling weak, as her spark began to drain. (If your heart was exposed wouldn't you feel weak as well?!) Lightstreak transformed back into her bi-ped form, and lay on the ground. She sent a comm. Link to Smokescreen hoping he could hear her call.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Smokescreen, help me…"

"Lightstreak!? Where are you?" He got no response.

"Ratchet I think I found Lightstreak!"

"I'll fire up the groundbridge."


	5. Chapter 5

Smokescreen was the first to travel through the green portal, and when he arrived he almost wished he wasn't. There in front of him lay Lightstreak, torn metal exposing pure spark energy. A lot of energon seeped from her wounds. He rushed to her side, shaking her limp frame. Lightstreak awoke from her daze, and looked up to see Smokescreen. Well sort of everything was a little blurry.

"Are you alright, what happened?"

A moan escaped her vocals as she was picked up by strong, gentle servos. She blacked out from the jostling of her already pained frame. Smokescreen arrived back at their base and hurried over to Ratchet who had already prepared a spot for surgery. Smokescreen carefully set the injured femme down on the medical berth. Ratchet quickly set to work, adding new wires to the burned and deformed ones. Smokescreen looked over Ratchet's shoulder as the doctor grumbled on. The doctor went on to covering the small light of her spark.

- (Time Jump) -

Lightstreak awoke in the dark room, which she soon realized was Smokescreen's. Lightstreak tried sitting up, but found it nearly impossible to even move a ped. Lightstreak grabbed a bar that wasn't far from her reach, and lifted her-self up from the bed. Lightstreak grasped the new metal over her spark as a shot of pain snapped through it. She took slow, controlled steps making her way to the door. Lightstreak leaned against the door frame, taking a breath, as the distance almost wore her out.

Suddenly the door slid open, giving her the weightless feeling sent through frame. Lightstreak began to fall, until servos grasped her shoulders, steadying her. She looked up to see the kind, worried eyes of Smokescreen. He allowed Lightstreak to wrap her left arm around his waist, as he walked her out of the room.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet. Sorry about making you to fall and everything, I just wanted to come and check on you."

*in a muffled voice* "That's okay Smokey, it's not your fault I was botnapped by freakish power hungry humans." Lightstreak shook as her voice wasn't of the one she recognized.

Smokescreen walked her out into the main room of the base. There sat the rest of the team (Including the humans) in a semi-circle. Everyone turned their attention to the new femme, as she walked into the group. Ratchet walked forward with a cube of energon, he stretched out his arm and handed it to her. She stretched out her arm and took the cube. She took her mandible and gnawed through the top corner of the cube. Lightstreak slowly tipped the cube up-ward ingesting the blue fluid.

Everyone turned back to each other and picked up their previous conversations. Smokescreen turned to see the injured femme drinking the energon on her own.

"Nope nope nope nope, you let me handle that." Smokescreen said as he jumped to assist the injured femme.

"Smokescreen I can han-"

Before she could finish her words, Smokescreen was grabbing the cube out of her servo, and assisting her in the consuming of it.

"You are injured, you have to let me help you."

Lightstreak sighed as she knew she couldn't win at this point, so just let him assist her. Later that day Lightstreak was attempting to walk to Firon to ask her a question, but again she found herself being helped by Smokescreen, even though she had regained most of her mobility.

"Smokescreen I don't need help walking."

"I know I just want to make myself useful. As if you couldn't already tell, I am trying to prove myself to Prime, and I hope that I can prove it by showing him that I can care for others not just myself."

"You know Smokescreen I was a war hero, I've been through worse."

"I know, but sometimes it's nice to have a buddy to help you through rough times." Smokescreen said trying to ease Lightstreak's mood, as it quickly began to dampen.

"Can I at least be allowed to walk on my own two pedes?"

"I am afraid not, you see if I were to let you wa-"  
Smokescreen was interrupted as Lightstreak ducked out from underneath his arm, and pushing him away.

"Smokescreen the only way I can get better is if I am to do things on my own, in my own time!"

Smokescreen looked towards her in shock, then despair. As he soon realized he wasn't wanted, he transformed and drove away. Briskly. Lightstreak continued on her way over to Firon whom had seen the whole thing happen.

"What happened? Why did you yell at him, he had done nothing wrong."

"He was getting on my nerves; I am not the femme for caring and affectionate gestures."

"You still didn't have to yell at him like that; can't you see he likes you? I don't mean as a friend, he wants to be more than your friend." Firon urged her to think back into her processor...

Lightstreak thought back to things she had seen Smokescreen do recently, like the kind gesture helping her out of his room, or the times he would bring her energon rations. How could she not have known that Smokescreen had a total crush on her, and she had just blown him off. Lightstreak looked down at her knees in shame, "What have I done?" she thought aloud.

"You know it's not too late, you can still make things right. Besides all relationships start out even a little bumpy, heck even Op-"

"Who?"

"Uh, nothing never-mind…"

Lightstreak shrugged her shoulders, and stood up. She walked over to where Ratchet stood working at the large screened computer.

"Hey doc, you think you could tell me where Smokescreen is located?"

"Fine, what for?"

"I-uh just need to fix something, something that I broke."

"Hmmmm well let me see, it seems he is a mile or two outside of the base an-"

"Is there human population nearby?" Lightstreak rudely interrupted.

"No you should be fine to transform into your preditorial form, but only for a little bit. I don't know how much stress your spark can take."

Lightstreak nodded, and went to walk outside. She could feel the servo of another femme place her hand on her shoulder, and when she turned she saw it was none other than Arcee.

"Hey, you go out there and do what's right, even if it seems out of the ordinary. Don't dwell on your mistakes, instead make new memories."

Lightstreak smiled and hugged the small blue femme.

"Thanks I really did need that, I messed up so bad. I just hope I can fix this mistake." Lightstreak said as she transformed into her preditorial form, only stuttering for a sec as her spark jumped. Lightstreak spread her wings and bolted into the sky. With her multi-frequency audio levels, she soon picked up on the sound of an engine, and it wasn't far away. Lightstreak flew faster until she saw the dust trail being left behind the small white sports car. Lightstreak soon found herself atop the roof of the automobile. The car slammed on its brakes throwing her forward.

"What the frag do you think you're doing Lightstreak?!" Smokescreen said as he transformed back into his bi-ped form.

"I came looking for you, so I could say I was sorry."

"Why should you be sorry, it's not like you assisted an injured femme and got screamed at."

"No I didn't because I am selfish, and in my optics, you have already proven yourself to Optimus. You have learned something that can't be shown physically, but it's what you do when he's not looking that counts."

"What are you saying Lightstreak?"

"I am saying you already had the ability to care for others, you just didn't have the right way to show it until I got hurt. Please forgive me for yelling at you, it's just that really all my family died right as the war started, which is when I was inducted into the autobot academy. From then on I was pushed through rigorous routines and insane missions; I never had the opportunity to learn how to care. All I am saying is please forgive me?"

"Lightstreak, there is no way I could stay mad at you; I care to much for you."

"What are you saying Smokey?" Lightstreak said as she stepped closer to him.

"Well I-I lo-lov-love..."

"You love what, the sky, your vehicle mode?" She said now barely feet away.

"I love you…Lightstreak. I love you and only you." Smokescreen said as his faceplate began to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Then show it." She said shoving her faceplate near his.

Smokescreen leaned down and shoved their mouths together. Lightstreak wrapped her arms around Smokescreen's neck, and pulled him down farther too where she wouldn't have to stand on her brims (toes).

After a few minutes of standing together, Smokescreen broke the intimate moment, allowing them both time to breath.

"I don't think it's good to be out in the open, like this. I mean humans could see us." Lightstreak said, looking into Smokescreen's optics that were full of lust.

Smokescreen nodded and transformed into his vehicle form and Lightstreak into her predicon form. They both took off together towards a remote hidden mountainous region not too far from the base. Smokescreen transformed back into a robot as did Lightstreak, in which they proceeded to climb a mountain that was high enough for nothing to see them.

Smokescreen stopped at a grove of grass hidden by large stones. (I know grass on a mountain, who knew!) Smokescreen sat down on the grass ridden ground, patting the spot next to him giving the hint for her to sit down. She walked over, and positioned herself to where she could lean her head up against his shoulder.

"Wanna listen to some music? I have Sirius XM you can pick any genre, and surly they'll have it."

"Surprise me."

Smokescreen concentrated as he went to set a station.

"Here I find this genre to be romantic, humorous, and very realistic at times."

All of a sudden a song sung by a deep pitched voice began to play. Smokescreen adjusted he arm to where it rested on Lightstreak's left hip. Lightstreak snuggled into the crook of his arm, the music soothing her.

"What genre is this, I find it very interesting?"

"I believe this is country, now I must admit it's not my favorite but I find it to be a very relaxing genre that I can simply sing along too."

Lightstreak turned to Smokescreen and said, "You can sing?"

He nodded and began to sing what was playing on the radio.

"I'm just ready to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little back road. Slide your pretty little self on over get a little closer turn up the radio. Put your pretty pink toes on the dash lean the seat back man I swear there ain't nothing looks better than that, sweet tan little thing with'a nothing to do, I wanna take a little ride with you.

I hope your wearing those freight-out cut offs makes me wanna get lost out in the moonlight, drop a tailgate down on a turn road, watch the corn grow, baby that's a good night. Anyone from the heartland is gonna understand what I'm talking about right now, ain't no doubt, We've got a game plan…  
I'm just ready to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little dirt road. Slide your pretty little self on over, get a little closer turn up the radio. Put your pretty pink toes on the dash, lean the seat back man I swear there ain't nothing looks better than that, sweet tan little thing with'a nothing to do, I wanna take a little ride with you."

Smokescreen continued singing till the end of the song. When he was finished he looked over to see a shocked Lightstreak.

"I never knew you could sing so slagging well."

Smokescreen chuckled as the next song began to play. Lightstreak leaned up against Smokescreen's side as she was before Smokescreen began to sing. The couple looked out over the horizon of rocks to see the sun setting behind them. The sky lit up with the multitude of colors ranging from yellow to black.

Soon the sky became dark, clouding everything in its darkness, Smokescreen turned on his headlights to a dim setting to where they could see their surroundings.

Lightstreak closed her optics, and began to hum the song Smokescreen had sung previously. He looked down and noticed her helm seemed to be swaying back in forth as if in a trance. He leaned down and kissed the top of her helm quickly snapping her out of her trance. He looked towards her, their optics staring at one another until a beep broke disrupted the silence.

Smokescreen turned off his radio, while he answered the incoming comm link.

"Smokescreen, is Lightstreak with you? She never came back to the base!" Ratchet yelled through the communicator.

"Yeah Rach she's fine. She's here with me."

The doctor and Smokescreen finished their conversation, and he then turned to look at Lightstreak.

"You came looking for me?"

"Yeah I just felt so horrible for yelling at you like I did, and I never want anything like that to come between us."

Smokescreen smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again. He carefully lay on top of her (NOT BEING SEXUAL I PROMISE!) he pressed his servos against hers, and leaned down to kiss her neck cables. Smokescreen tuned into another station and began to play a song that was more romantic than the last one. Smokescreen's speakers began to softly hum the words, "Come whisper secrets dear, your lips against my ear. Alone you've made this spark, let's make a flame. You set my heart on fire, don't leave me with desire. Show me the secrets that you keep in vain…" Smokescreen continued to deliberately kiss the cables on her neck, slowly moving up to her mouth.

Lightstreak swayed her hips along to the music, enticing Smokescreen to kiss her more. When he got to her mouth she reached up to him, and brought his helm down. They joined their mouths together and mixed their glossas together, dancing alongside the music. Lightstreak's spark began to flutter in excitement, the touch of another heated her frame. Against the cold dessert night nothing stood against her, as the love she was receiving from Smokescreen topped any other feeling known to her kind.

She gently pushed against his chest, letting him know to get off. He slowly arose, and switched off the radio. He looked at her questionably than asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's not you I promise. I was just thinking that the team is probably worried about us."

"Slag, I completely forgot about the team! Come on let's go."

Smokescreen and Lightstreak ran and jumped of the cliff. Lightstreak transformed in mid-air and began to fly, as she knew that her legs probably couldn't support all her weight yet. Smokescreen on the other hand, began to plummet faster and faster until he hit the ground. Luckily the mountain wasn't very tall, so he transformed when he hit the ground. Together they zoomed off towards the base, hoping no one was suspicious of what had been going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Smokescreen was the first to travel through the green portal, and when he arrived he almost wished he wasn't. There in front of him lay Lightstreak, torn metal exposing pure spark energy. A lot of energon seeped from her wounds. He rushed to her side, shaking her limp frame. Lightstreak awoke from her daze, and looked up to see Smokescreen. Well sort of everything was a little blurry.

"Are you alright, what happened?"

A moan escaped her vocals as she was picked up by strong, gentle servos. She blacked out from the jostling of her already pained frame. Smokescreen arrived back at their base and hurried over to Ratchet who had already prepared a spot for surgery. Smokescreen carefully set the injured femme down on the medical berth. Ratchet quickly set to work, adding new wires to the burned and deformed ones. Smokescreen looked over Ratchet's shoulder as the doctor grumbled on. The doctor went on to covering the small light of her spark.

- (Time Jump) -

Lightstreak awoke in the dark room, which she soon realized was Smokescreen's. Lightstreak tried sitting up, but found it nearly impossible to even move a ped. Lightstreak grabbed a bar that wasn't far from her reach, and lifted her-self up from the bed. Lightstreak grasped the new metal over her spark as a shot of pain snapped through it. She took slow, controlled steps making her way to the door. Lightstreak leaned against the door frame, taking a breath, as the distance almost wore her out.

Suddenly the door slid open, giving her the weightless feeling sent through frame. Lightstreak began to fall, until servos grasped her shoulders, steadying her. She looked up to see the kind, worried eyes of Smokescreen. He allowed Lightstreak to wrap her left arm around his waist, as he walked her out of the room.

"I didn't think you'd be up yet. Sorry about making you to fall and everything, I just wanted to come and check on you."

*in a muffled voice* "That's okay Smokey, it's not your fault I was botnapped by freakish power hungry humans." Lightstreak shook as her voice wasn't of the one she recognized.

Smokescreen walked her out into the main room of the base. There sat the rest of the team (Including the humans) in a semi-circle. Everyone turned their attention to the new femme, as she walked into the group. Ratchet walked forward with a cube of energon, he stretched out his arm and handed it to her. She stretched out her arm and took the cube. She took her mandible and gnawed through the top corner of the cube. Lightstreak slowly tipped the cube up-ward ingesting the blue fluid.

Everyone turned back to each other and picked up their previous conversations. Smokescreen turned to see the injured femme drinking the energon on her own.

"Nope nope nope nope, you let me handle that." Smokescreen said as he jumped to assist the injured femme.

"Smokescreen I can han-"

Before she could finish her words, Smokescreen was grabbing the cube out of her servo, and assisting her in the consuming of it.

"You are injured, you have to let me help you."

Lightstreak sighed as she knew she couldn't win at this point, so just let him assist her. Later that day Lightstreak was attempting to walk to Firon to ask her a question, but again she found herself being helped by Smokescreen, even though she had regained most of her mobility.

"Smokescreen I don't need help walking."

"I know I just want to make myself useful. As if you couldn't already tell, I am trying to prove myself to Prime, and I hope that I can prove it by showing him that I can care for others not just myself."

"You know Smokescreen I was a war hero, I've been through worse."

"I know, but sometimes it's nice to have a buddy to help you through rough times." Smokescreen said trying to ease Lightstreak's mood, as it quickly began to dampen.

"Can I at least be allowed to walk on my own two pedes?"

"I am afraid not, you see if I were to let you wa-"  
Smokescreen was interrupted as Lightstreak ducked out from underneath his arm, and pushing him away.

"Smokescreen the only way I can get better is if I am to do things on my own, in my own time!"

Smokescreen looked towards her in shock, then despair. As he soon realized he wasn't wanted, he transformed and drove away. Briskly. Lightstreak continued on her way over to Firon whom had seen the whole thing happen.

"What happened? Why did you yell at him, he had done nothing wrong."

"He was getting on my nerves; I am not the femme for caring and affectionate gestures."

"You still didn't have to yell at him like that; can't you see he likes you? I don't mean as a friend, he wants to be more than your friend." Firon urged her to think back into her processor...

Lightstreak thought back to things she had seen Smokescreen do recently, like the kind gesture helping her out of his room, or the times he would bring her energon rations. How could she not have known that Smokescreen had a total crush on her, and she had just blown him off. Lightstreak looked down at her knees in shame, "What have I done?" she thought aloud.

"You know it's not too late, you can still make things right. Besides all relationships start out even a little bumpy, heck even Op-"

"Who?"

"Uh, nothing never-mind…"

Lightstreak shrugged her shoulders, and stood up. She walked over to where Ratchet stood working at the large screened computer.

"Hey doc, you think you could tell me where Smokescreen is located?"

"Fine, what for?"

"I-uh just need to fix something, something that I broke."

"Hmmmm well let me see, it seems he is a mile or two outside of the base an-"

"Is there human population nearby?" Lightstreak rudely interrupted.

"No you should be fine to transform into your preditorial form, but only for a little bit. I don't know how much stress your spark can take."

Lightstreak nodded, and went to walk outside. She could feel the servo of another femme place her hand on her shoulder, and when she turned she saw it was none other than Arcee.

"Hey, you go out there and do what's right, even if it seems out of the ordinary. Don't dwell on your mistakes, instead make new memories."

Lightstreak smiled and hugged the small blue femme.

"Thanks I really did need that, I messed up so bad. I just hope I can fix this mistake." Lightstreak said as she transformed into her preditorial form, only stuttering for a sec as her spark jumped. Lightstreak spread her wings and bolted into the sky. With her multi-frequency audio levels, she soon picked up on the sound of an engine, and it wasn't far away. Lightstreak flew faster until she saw the dust trail being left behind the small white sports car. Lightstreak soon found herself atop the roof of the automobile. The car slammed on its brakes throwing her forward.

"What the frag do you think you're doing Lightstreak?!" Smokescreen said as he transformed back into his bi-ped form.

"I came looking for you, so I could say I was sorry."

"Why should you be sorry, it's not like you assisted an injured femme and got screamed at."

"No I didn't because I am selfish, and in my optics, you have already proven yourself to Optimus. You have learned something that can't be shown physically, but it's what you do when he's not looking that counts."

"What are you saying Lightstreak?"

"I am saying you already had the ability to care for others, you just didn't have the right way to show it until I got hurt. Please forgive me for yelling at you, it's just that really all my family died right as the war started, which is when I was inducted into the autobot academy. From then on I was pushed through rigorous routines and insane missions; I never had the opportunity to learn how to care. All I am saying is please forgive me?"

"Lightstreak, there is no way I could stay mad at you; I care to much for you."

"What are you saying Smokey?" Lightstreak said as she stepped closer to him.

"Well I-I lo-lov-love..."

"You love what, the sky, your vehicle mode?" She said now barely feet away.

"I love you…Lightstreak. I love you and only you." Smokescreen said as his faceplate began to turn a bright shade of pink.

"Then show it." She said shoving her faceplate near his.

Smokescreen leaned down and shoved their mouths together. Lightstreak wrapped her arms around Smokescreen's neck, and pulled him down farther too where she wouldn't have to stand on her brims (toes).

After a few minutes of standing together, Smokescreen broke the intimate moment, allowing them both time to breath.

"I don't think it's good to be out in the open, like this. I mean humans could see us." Lightstreak said, looking into Smokescreen's optics that were full of lust.

Smokescreen nodded and transformed into his vehicle form and Lightstreak into her predicon form. They both took off together towards a remote hidden mountainous region not too far from the base. Smokescreen transformed back into a robot as did Lightstreak, in which they proceeded to climb a mountain that was high enough for nothing to see them.

Smokescreen stopped at a grove of grass hidden by large stones. (I know grass on a mountain, who knew!) Smokescreen sat down on the grass ridden ground, patting the spot next to him giving the hint for her to sit down. She walked over, and positioned herself to where she could lean her head up against his shoulder.

"Wanna listen to some music? I have Sirius XM you can pick any genre, and surly they'll have it."

"Surprise me."

Smokescreen concentrated as he went to set a station.

"Here I find this genre to be romantic, humorous, and very realistic at times."

All of a sudden a song sung by a deep pitched voice began to play. Smokescreen adjusted he arm to where it rested on Lightstreak's left hip. Lightstreak snuggled into the crook of his arm, the music soothing her.

"What genre is this, I find it very interesting?"

"I believe this is country, now I must admit it's not my favorite but I find it to be a very relaxing genre that I can simply sing along too."

Lightstreak turned to Smokescreen and said, "You can sing?"

He nodded and began to sing what was playing on the radio.

"I'm just ready to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little back road. Slide your pretty little self on over get a little closer turn up the radio. Put your pretty pink toes on the dash lean the seat back man I swear there ain't nothing looks better than that, sweet tan little thing with'a nothing to do, I wanna take a little ride with you.

I hope your wearing those freight-out cut offs makes me wanna get lost out in the moonlight, drop a tailgate down on a turn road, watch the corn grow, baby that's a good night. Anyone from the heartland is gonna understand what I'm talking about right now, ain't no doubt, We've got a game plan…  
I'm just ready to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little dirt road. Slide your pretty little self on over, get a little closer turn up the radio. Put your pretty pink toes on the dash, lean the seat back man I swear there ain't nothing looks better than that, sweet tan little thing with'a nothing to do, I wanna take a little ride with you."

Smokescreen continued singing till the end of the song. When he was finished he looked over to see a shocked Lightstreak.

"I never knew you could sing so slagging well."

Smokescreen chuckled as the next song began to play. Lightstreak leaned up against Smokescreen's side as she was before Smokescreen began to sing. The couple looked out over the horizon of rocks to see the sun setting behind them. The sky lit up with the multitude of colors ranging from yellow to black.

Soon the sky became dark, clouding everything in its darkness, Smokescreen turned on his headlights to a dim setting to where they could see their surroundings.

Lightstreak closed her optics, and began to hum the song Smokescreen had sung previously. He looked down and noticed her helm seemed to be swaying back in forth as if in a trance. He leaned down and kissed the top of her helm quickly snapping her out of her trance. He looked towards her, their optics staring at one another until a beep broke disrupted the silence.

Smokescreen turned off his radio, while he answered the incoming comm link.

"Smokescreen, is Lightstreak with you? She never came back to the base!" Ratchet yelled through the communicator.

"Yeah Rach she's fine. She's here with me."

The doctor and Smokescreen finished their conversation, and he then turned to look at Lightstreak.

"You came looking for me?"

"Yeah I just felt so horrible for yelling at you like I did, and I never want anything like that to come between us."

Smokescreen smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again. He carefully lay on top of her (NOT BEING SEXUAL I PROMISE!) he pressed his servos against hers, and leaned down to kiss her neck cables. Smokescreen tuned into another station and began to play a song that was more romantic than the last one. Smokescreen's speakers began to softly hum the words, "Come whisper secrets dear, your lips against my ear. Alone you've made this spark, let's make a flame. You set my heart on fire, don't leave me with desire. Show me the secrets that you keep in vain…" Smokescreen continued to deliberately kiss the cables on her neck, slowly moving up to her mouth.

Lightstreak swayed her hips along to the music, enticing Smokescreen to kiss her more. When he got to her mouth she reached up to him, and brought his helm down. They joined their mouths together and mixed their glossas together, dancing alongside the music. Lightstreak's spark began to flutter in excitement, the touch of another heated her frame. Against the cold dessert night nothing stood against her, as the love she was receiving from Smokescreen topped any other feeling known to her kind.

She gently pushed against his chest, letting him know to get off. He slowly arose, and switched off the radio. He looked at her questionably than asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's not you I promise. I was just thinking that the team is probably worried about us."

"Slag, I completely forgot about the team! Come on let's go."

Smokescreen and Lightstreak ran and jumped of the cliff. Lightstreak transformed in mid-air and began to fly, as she knew that her legs probably couldn't support all her weight yet. Smokescreen on the other hand, began to plummet faster and faster until he hit the ground. Luckily the mountain wasn't very tall, so he transformed when he hit the ground. Together they zoomed off towards the base, hoping no one was suspicious of what had been going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Smokescreen sped off ahead of Lightstreak with a comm link saying, "I'm going to go on ahead and tell them we were a little held up, with human problems, and you can say you were flying slower to let your spark rest." Lightstreak agreed but soon felt saddened with there being no company for her. When she did reach the base she stopped outside the door and transformed, again stuttering because of the injury to her spark. She walked in only to be met with an excitable young human femme.

Lightstreak was taken aback at the amount of energy inside this femme. She carefully leaned down to scoop up the femme, and in which she climbed into her palm and sat down.

"So what's your name? What can you turn into? Why are your optics green, because everyone else's are blue or red."

The femme continued to ramble out questions, almost overwhelming the silver bot. Lightstreak walked over to a ledge that had railing on the front. Lightstreak carefully set the femme down, and turned to her with tons of answers to her millions of questions.

"Well to answer your questions, my name is Lightstreak. I am a triple-changer which means I can transform into three forms, this being one of them."

Lightstreak stepped back from the railing, and transformed into her predicon form, in which she was met with "Ooooooo"(s) from the children. She transformed back into her bi-ped form, "And to answer your last question, my optics are green because they mixed with the yellow ones of my alpha, and the dark blue ones of my carri. Now I must ask, what are your names?" Lightstreak said gazing at the young kids in the room. The femme jumped up and said her name was "Miko" The oldest of the three stepped up and said his name was "Jack" and finally the smallest child stepped forwards, and introduced himself as "Raphael".

She continued to converse with the kids, as the bots groundbridged back from a mission. The kids went to see their guardians, and Lightstreak went to go lay down. (Wouldn't you be tired if you just kissed someone for half an hour?!) When Smokescreen entered the room she walked over to the berth and lay down. Suddenly arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace. Lightstreak froze until she looked over her shoulder and realized that it was only Smokescreen. She turned her body over in a 180 degree turn to face Smokescreen. She planted a small kiss on his forhelm, and closed her optics. She could hear his deep breaths of air, and felt the heat rush over her as he exhaled. Lightstreak fell into a peaceful recharge, and felt like she was in the safest place in the universe.

When morning came around Lightstreak was the first one awake. She didn't want to disturb the sleeping mech that lay beside her so she only snuggled closer.

Smokescreen awoke an hour after Lightstreak did, and he looked down and saw Lightstreak asleep (again) snuggled close to him. Smokescreen sat up, and carefully shuffled out from behind Lightstreak. As he stood up he turned around to see the femme flexing her servo, trying to find the warmth that had been there. Smokescreen leaned down and kissed the cheek of the sleeping femme, and immediately she stopped moving and settled into a peaceful state.

Smokescreen quietly snuck into a smaller room that was off to the side of his berthroom. Smokescreen flipped the switch on the wall, revealing a wash-rack. He walked over to the shower and flipped on the water. The steaming liquid ran down his frame, through cracks and crevices.

Lightstreak shifted herself, off onto the floor. (Smokescreen wasn't holding her Keyword-she rolled off the berth)With a clang she hit the floor waking her immediately. Lightstreak was temporarily dazed as she awoke from her slumber. She looked around, confused only for a second as where the whereabouts of Smokescreen. Smokescreen switched off the water and opened the door to the outside room, where he found Lightstreak sitting on the ground.

Smokescreen walked over and stretched out a servo. Lightstreak grabbed his and allowed him to assist her up. Lightstreak adjusted herself and walked to the door until something attached itself to her shoulder. She turned only to see Smokescreen standing behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside, I need some air. Man I wish I could be like you…"

"What do you mean?" Smokescreen said dumbfounded.

"What I mean is, you can drive around with no one able to know it's you, I am stuck as this prehistoric beast that would scare someone not in on our secret." The femme said full of despair.

"I can fix that."

Smokescreen opened the door for her and they walked out of the room. As Lightstreak walked past, Smokescreen averted his attention lower till he set his optics on her waist. Smokescreen thought to himself, "Those are some slagg'n hips she has." Except he was interrupted by the annoyed cough emitting from Lightstreak's vocals.

"I'm sure we have better things to do than stare at my aft all day."

Smokescreen blushed at being caught, and quickened his pace as the two walked into the main part of the air hanger. Smokescreen directed Lightstreak to sit down while he went to talk to Ratchet.

"Hey Rach, I-We need a groundbridge to said location.

"And why is that?"

"Well I was thinking that Lightstreak needs an automobile form. You know, for missions in the human world." Smokescreen pressed lightly.

"*sigh* Fine but hurry back, There is a code I am about to decipher, and I might need you two since everyone else is out scouting energon."

"Alright!" Smokescreen and Lightstreak yelled in unison.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge, in which Smokescreen said he would go through first, (To make sure no humans were around) and then he would send for Lightstreak. He transformed and drove through the portal, and right as he disappeared, Lightstreak received a comm link from Smokescreen giving her the all clear. She ran through the portal and arrived on the dark side of a highway. Smokescreen transformed and leaned over to her auditory receptors.

"Choose any vehicle you want!"

Lightstreak studied the mass amounts of vehicles zooming past the two robots. All of a sudden, a loud hum was heard over all of the rest of the engines. She turned her attention to the vehicle speeding its way down the large road. Lightstreak concentrated on the vehicle as it sped on, scanning its inner workings, and mechanics. When the scan was complete she stepped back from prying eyes, and transformed. The hum of the engine overjoyed the femme.

"Nice look for Ya, Corvette, I like!"

Lightstreak's vehicle form was completely silver, (Like herself, duh!) the rims on her tires we gold, her headlights were green and she also had under lights, that glowed green upon the ground like fire. Smokescreen transformed and the two drove to a secluded part of the country side, where it seemed like humans were holding a race.

Smokescreen and Lightstreak drove into the line of makeshift cars, all of various colors and sizes. One of the drivers that waited next to Lightstreak rolled down his window, and gazed over the vehicle.

"Nice ride, expensive to. Where'd you get it, Japan?"

Lightstreak didn't answer as she knew she must stay hidden.

"Sure is pretty, too pretty!" He said as he took his ring and scratched the paint on her right door. She grumbled as she had just achieved this beautiful look. A man walked out in front of the line of cars, just as a red car drove up behind them. The man raised his arms, and then dropped them signaling the start of the race. The line of vehicles sped off after one another. The jerk of a human that had scratched her paint was in the lead, the red car was in second and Lightstreak and Smokescreen were behind them.

Lightstreak sped around the two lead cars, passing them on the curve they had driven. Smokescreen soon followed trying to keep her insight. Soon the red car, and the human were out of sight. Lightstreak let out a sigh of relief. Smokescreen joined her side, and with a silent chuckle through the comm link he said, "Who knew you were a slagg'n good driver." Lightstreak chuckled back and continued to drive on. Smokescreen commed Ratchet telling them they were ready to return to base. The green portal appeared and they drove through it. Ratchet appeared right in front of them as they appeared at the base. "I have decoded the signal, and it's an autobot signal. The signal is unknown, but it is surrounded by decepticons."

Lightstreak and Smokescreen nodded knowing the severity of the situation. Ratchet then opened another groundbridge to the location of the stranded autobot. The pair ran through, and when they arrived they saw an autobot kneeling on the ground, struggling to stay on his pedes. The decepticons pulled their weapons and aimed them at the ailing autobot. Lightstreak detached the twin Sais from their docking station on her hip. She pressed the green gem on their hilts, and leapt into action.

Smokescreen soon followed behind, shooting the mechs that Lightstreak couldn't strike.

"SMOKESCREEN, TURN YOUR EFFORTS TO THE INJURED AUTOBOT!" Lightstreak yelled, as her Sais dug itself into the metal armor of the nearest vehicon, the green energy melting itself through like acid. All of the soldiers that had been struck with the flaming weapons withered in pain as vital metal disintegrated. Lightstreak straightened herself, as she had no more enemies to face. She made her way over to Smokescreen, whom was struggling with the mech whom had passed out.

Lightstreak walked up to him and flipped him over. Lightstreak fell backwards as she recognized the faceplate immediately, "Jazz!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was one of the few mechs on my battalion." Lightstreak said, her vents of air growing less.

Lightstreak commed Ratchet telling him to prepare a med-bay for an injured autobot. Ratchet acknowledged the femme with a simple, "Okay." The groundbridge opened in the same location it had mere minutes before. Smokescreen carried Jazz through the portal as Lightstreak led the way. When they entered the base Ratchet had already prepared a medical berth for the injured Jazz.

Ratchet did a quick scan, only to see he had superficial injuries that would heal in time. The only major thing was that he was extremely low on energon. It was a semi-easy fix, posing the fact that they were extremely low themselves.

Ratchet infused the blue mixture into the ailing mechs arm, as his levels quickly evened out. Lightstreak walked over to the groundbridge power switch. "Ratchet, I think the team has finished scouting, and I believe they have great news to share."

Ratchet vocally instructed her how to operate the groundbridge, which allowed the team walking through, carts full of glowing blue energon. All the optics of the online autobots in the room widened with joy, as cart after cart came through the green portal. Optimus averted his attention to the mech atop the medical berth.

"Oh Jazz" Optimus said, his happiness falling into despair.

"He fought bravely, but the cons overpowered him, he will survive though." Lightstreak said.

"I understand he was a lieutenant of yours during the war."

"Yes Optimus, he was one of the few mechs that served on my battalion."

"I see, he was also at one point under command. You must have been the femme he couldn't stop talking about."

Lightstreak blushed, as she remembered that Jazz had had a small crush on her long ago.

"I also had a time in my life before I was Optimus, that I couldn't stop dreaming, talking, or being with Firon…" Optimus froze as he realized what he had just said out loud.

The bots in the room froze, and looked towards their leader in shock. Even Jazz stirred a little from his slumber. Firon stepped in front of the embarrassed prime and shouted, "Don't you all have some energon to process and store?!" The team quickly set to work, as Firon walked over to the prime. She placed a gentle servo on his shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"I am sorry, that was our secret that should never have gotten out."

"They would have found out at some point."

The prime smiled, and walked over to Jazz whom was still lying on the berth, his levels still not to a stable state. Optimus patted the mechs arm, and walked off towards his berth, it had been a long day and he was tired. Firon walked into the energon storage room where the team was busily working at processing stations, and then moving the energon to piles across the room. Firon observed the on goings of the team and then left. Firon walked down the hall of berthrooms, until she reached the one nearest the back. The one that Optimus and her had shared.

Firon walked into the room, and quietly shut the door. The prime was standing on the farthest part of the very large room; his back was turned from the door.  
Op-Orion, what's wrong?"

Optimus turned to see Firon standing in the doorway; He turned back around feeling slightly embarrassed. Firon walked over next to him and stretched out on the berth. "Man was it a busy day! Finding that heap load of energon, and you seeing Jazz again!" Firon sighed, and shut her optics. She tapped her servo against the berth. Optimus sat down next to her. He set his hand down to the side and Firon gripped it gently. "You know Optimus; your team won't think any differently of you if you have someone in your life. They are probably happy for you; I mean you were always alone before we met."

Optimus smiled as he went back through his memory banks, remembering the days of his sparkhood when he had just been enrolled into the Autobot Academy. He walked into the shining metal entrance and gaped at the sight of everything. This was the perfect new home for an Iacon clerk in training. As Orion walked he came upon two mech. Although they were much larger than him; he walked further anyways. Orion walked up to one of them and casually asked where his class could be found. The two mechs looked down at him and stared to snicker at him. Orion was confused, why were they laughing at him, had he forgotten to wipe his faceplate after his breakfast?

"Hey runt, this is a school for autobots. Not wanna be Sparklings!"

Orion's smile faded into a slight frown. These mechs were making fun of his size, and this left him feeling quite distraught. Suddenly a femme sparkling around his size walked up behind him. She spoke, "What do you think you're doing? You never treat a new inductee to the Autobot Academy, what you're doing right now makes you no better than Unicron!" The two mechs turned to each other and laughed. The femme grew enraged and transformed into a dragon. The two mechs immediately quit snickering, as the femme flew up in the air and roared at them. She let out hot blazing flames that scorched the metal on their chestsplates.

Orion gawked at the flying metal dragon as she settled back down and transformed into her bi-ped form. "Name's Firon! What's yours?"

"O-Orion, That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey where are you headed?"

Orion looked at the small data pad in his servo, "Room 218 Iacon clerk room."

"Oh wow, that's the same place I am going, come on we can sit next to each other."

Orion followed the excited white femme down a few halls that were lined with bots of all colors and sizes. They soon reached a door at the end of the hallway where a single door resided.

"Is this our class?" Asked a confused Orion Pax.

"Unfortunately, yes. Bots these days don't recognize our importance to the cause."

Orion sighed, and then the memory faded. He was back in his berthroom, alongside the femme who had saved him from the bullies who were long gone. Firon snuggled closer to Optimus's side. She sat up still holding his servo, and pulled him to his pedes. Optimus stood up and followed Firon to the center of the room. "Optimus, no matter what you think of yourself, I will always keep my feelings for you the same, as they have been ever since I met you."

Optimus smiled, as did Firon. The femme stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the towering mech. Optimus took his servos and held on to Firon as if he would never let her go. They broke the embrace and went to go recharge.

**I understand that Optimus is a very stoic mech, and he doesn't show much external emotions, but I felt that at some point his pent up emotions would get the better of him and he would need to let them out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Lightstreak walked into the main room of the base. She was the first one awake and felt like taking a stroll through the base, being bored and all. She walked over to the med-berth to check on Jazz. It had been cycles since she had actually 'seen' him. When Lightstreak reached the berth, Jazz's chassis were rising and falling gradually. It appeared as though his levels had risen to a stable state. Lightstreak went over and shook his frame gently to waken the sleeping mech. A moan came from his vocalizer as his optics flickered on and off. Lightstreak sighed and stood to leave, until she bumped into a nearby table that had small surgeon tools on it.

The tools fell to the ground with a high pitched clatter. Lightstreak jumped and went to pick up the tools. She squatted down until she heard the shifting of metal behind her. Jazz had fully onlined and was staring straight at her aft. Lightstreak jumped up and turned around. Jazz jumped at the sudden movement, causing him to scream like a sparkling. She walked up to him, and transformed her right servo into a blaster. Jazz backed up against the head of the berth, as Lightstreak stepped closer.

"Whatever you thought of me on Cybertron is no more. This is a new planet with new missions to accomplish. We have no future together, as I'm already with somebot else."

Jazz looked down at himself in shame, for his hopes of being with Lightstreak had just been dashed. Lightstreak retracted the blaster and went back into Smokescreen's room. After the recent events she was no longer bored, just tired. As she entered the room, Smokescreen was turned towards the wall, which left a nice open space for her to lie on. As she sat down, Smokescreen turned over and wrapped his servos around her waist. Lightstreak sighed and fell into recharge.

The hours dragged on for Jazz he sat in the med-bay left alone by his previous commander, Lightstreak. "What happened to her?" He wondered, "And who is the new bot in her life?!"

Jazz quickly got bored, and decided to take a stroll around. He eased himself off the table, making no noise as he went. Before he had been sent to work under Lightstreak he had been sent through rigorous training as a spy. Not an intelligence spy like Soundwave, but a tactical Cyber Ninja. As Jazz kept striding down the halls, the evil forces were preparing to attack.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(On the nemesis)

"My lord, I believe I have found the autobot base."

"Really Firestarter? Now tell me how exactly you came upon their base?"

"I was flying, doing some scouting for Soundwave, and I just so happened to come upon this "out of the ordinary" rock formation."

"Hmmmm interesting, we shall see if this information is accurate."

"Yes my liege at once."

The decepticon officers lead a group of troops to the take-off spot of the Nemesis. Just as Firestarter began to inform the volunteers of their mission, Starscream strode in front her and said loudly, "I shall be leading this mission thank you very much. I have more experience and time of being on this world. Therefore I shall be the one to lead us into battle."

Firestarter sighed in frustration as the second in command strode to the front of the line.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ratchet ran over to Optimus, who was conversing with Firon.

"Optimus, there has been a blip in the desepticon cloaking field, and now is a perfect time to deliver a surprise attack."

"Very well, I believe it is time to assemble our forces and attack."

All the autobots entered the main room of the silo, and circled themselves around their leader.

"Autobots it is time to finish this war between the desepticons. Jazz and Ratchet will assist in medical emergencies on the battlefield. Lightstreak, Smokescreen, Arcee, Firon and Bumblebee, you will take your forces and go for the desepticon troops. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus, you will go straight for the engines of the war ship. I will focus my efforts towards the head of the problem, Megatron."

The autobots nodded, and said their good-byes as they knew they might not see all of the team again. Ratchet started up the groundbridge as everyone went through. Optimus went through last so he could destroy the groundbridge. The autobots arrived on the roof of the Nemesis and began to attack any desepticon in sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Starscream and his small army landed on top of the autobots base.

"Why are they not attacking?" He asked aloud.

"Maybe they don't were here." Firestarter stated.

Starscream somehow found his way into the base and everyone followed. When they entered the empty silo they expected to be blasted to bits, but were met with exactly the opposite. Starscream looked on the ground of the base and saw the autobot logo. "Well were in the right place."

Soundwave pointed to the destroyed groundbridge when they all received a message from an angry Megatron.

"STARSCREAM GET THE OFFICERS BACK HERE NOW! THE AUTOBOTS ARE ATTACKING!"

Starscream shouted, "It's a trap!" as he transformed and flew out of the base all of the officers following closely behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lightsreak had just finished off-lining two vehicons when she looked over at Smokescreen who was disembodying a seeker. All of a sudden a roar was heard overhead, the officers had arrived and they were ready to attack. A red jet transformed and landed in front of her. Lightsreak glared the femme down as she grabbed the whip that was docked on her hip. The femme powered it up and lashed out at Lightstreak. She dodged the attack at pulled her Sais lashing out at the femmes thighs.

Lightsreak hit the femme's thigh, and she screamed. The green energy began to cut through the metal as the acid did its work. The femme stood her ground and morphed her whip into a sword, lashing it at Lightstreak chest-plates. When the weapon struck Lightstreak fell to her knees. The red and orange femme created a flame from her servo and was about to melt away Lightstreak's faceplate when Lightstreak called out to a nearby Jazz, "COULD USE SOME ASSISTANCE!" Jazz came up and was about to assist when all of a sudden the shatter of glass was heard. The red and orange femme glanced up and saw the mech known as Soundwave flying backwards.

Smokescreen had been fighting the silent mech and had somehow gotten a punch in, shattering the glass visor covering his faceplate. "SOUNDWAVE!" The red and orange femme shouted trying to reach the fallen mech. Lightstreak took her opportunity and pounced the femme, pinning her to the ground. Lightstreak pulled her Sais above the femme's helm; she was just about to puncture the metal when a clunk of metal could be heard above all the noise. Everyone stopped their fighting and looked in the direction of the sound to see the Prime throwing the fallen Megatron to the ground.

"Desepticons, your leader has fallen. We urge you to surrender so we don't have to take drastic measures in your destruction."

The Prime was interrupted when a grey clawed servo grasped his pede and threw him to the ground. Megatron stood and pointed his cannon at Optimus's helm. The desepticons took their opportunity and reversed the attacking side on the autobots.

"Autobots, you can see who has the upper hand here, so if you would like to see your precious prime survive I would surrender to be our prisoners."

The desepticons chuckled as looks of despair fell upon the autobots faces. All of a sudden Jazz hopped up and shouted his retaliation towards the war-lord. Sadly his outburst was met with a blast to the helm, causing him to fall backwards. Dead. Lightstreak's optics flooded with lubricant as her old friend had joined with the all-spark.

"Desepticons take any and every autobot into custody and put them in the brig."


	9. Chapter 9

The desepticons had brought the autobots into the brig and put them two to a cell. Ratchet Arcee, and Cliffjumper were in one, Wheeljack and Firon were in another, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were together. Smokescreen and Lightstreak was the last pair to be in a cell. Ultra Magnus and Optimus had been taken into a cell block where they could be closely monitored.

Smokescreen leaned against the wall the two of them were leaning on.

"Who knew that this would be the outcome of today."

"SHUT UP SMOKESCREEN!" Arcee screamed half-heartedly from down the hall.

*sigh* "Smokescreen can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course, what is it?"

"Well, do you love me?"

"Yes of course I do what makes you ask that?"

"Well I was thinking that if we survive this that maybe we could become spark-mates."

Smokescreen sat there in shock, which then melted into a loving smile. He leaned in closer to the saddened femme. H e took his servo and raised her helm in his direction.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Smokescreen said as he kissed her for-helm.

Lightstreak smiled and hugged the mech around his waist, but suddenly grimaced. Lightstreak looked down to see the slash across her chest-plates that the red and orange femme, named Firestarter, had given her. The gash was long and rugged. On the perimeter of the gash were swirls of burnt metal that looked like flames. It made sense, since the giver of the wound had an abnormal ability with flames.

Lightstreak covered the wound knowing it would heal in time, and leaned into Smokescreen whom was already in re-charge.

(AFTER A FEW DAYS…)

When the day was set to begin on the third day held captive on the Nemesis, all the officers ushered the captives to a loading bay that would descend to the area below. Cuffs were attached to the wrists and ankles of every autobot as they were loaded onto the loading space. All of the officers boarded the space alongside them and gave the troops the command to lower the chute. As the chute descended the autobots's optics widened in shock as for what they saw was a newly rebuilt Cybertron!

"How the slag is Cybertron back to how it was?!" Asked a confused Wheeljack.

"Funny you should ask, because we had found multitudes of cyber matter back on Earth. We at first didn't understand how it had arrived but none the less didn't care. We set out to rebuild the fallen Cybertron and succeeded in our task. Some refuges have even returned!" Said Megatron as he steeped behind the autobots, "I can't wait to tell them how the autobots surrendered and hid, not even trying to fight back."

All of the autobots turned their attention towards the warlord as he began to laugh. "I am only kidding, you will be sentenced to jail for a while. In which you will be given a job to make a living. You each will be given your own living facility in which to spend your days. You may be wondering why we are being so generous, well it's simple, and we want to thank you for being formidable foes. Also it's to allow us to live in peace so that we don't have another war on our servos."

Most of the autobots relaxed at the news.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(After time in Jail)

The sun shone brightly down upon the reborn world. Less than ½ of the planet had been repopulated from the arrival of refuges, some still on their way. Yet this day was a more important day than most, it was the anniversary of the ending of the war, and it was also the releasing day for the autobots. All of the former officers stood outside of the gates of the prison. Suddenly a red and blue mech stepped out of the dark building followed by the former members from his team. Cheers grew as every bot stepped out of the building until everyone had exited.

The group was met with hugs and handshakes as everyone crowed them. After the celebration, the crowd was cleared to allow the autobots to pass. The former officers gave each of the autobots a card with a place of residence and occupancy. Lightsrtreak was given a residence that was in similarity to a penthouse, and her job was to be a medic in the nearby hospital. Smokescreen was given his old job as being a guard to all the iacon data and weaponry. His residency was a few floors lower than Lightstreak's was. Yet they knew he would move up to live with her.

Lightstreak walked into the new penthouse that she would be living in. She flipped on the lights and made her way to the furthest room in the suite, her wash racks. Lightstreak walked in and observed the facility. It was simple yet elaborate. She turned the knob that controlled the oil, and turned on the shower head. The slick oil ran down her frame washing away the dirt and energon that had been caked on her for so many years. Lightstreak switched of the oil and stood still letting the liquid run-off.

Lightstreak stepped out and stood under the large fan above her. She switched it on allowing the excess oil to fly away. She switched off the fan and made her way to the balcony where she could look out over the city, all the lights and sounds that she had missed when the planet had gone dark. All of a sudden a knock was heard from the front door. Lightstreak opened the door and saw Smokescreen leaning against the far wall.  
"I thought you could use some company." Smokescreen walked in and pushed himself towards Lightstreak.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Smokescreen awoke slowly that morning. He was lying on his back in a strange room. That was until he realized that it was Lightstreak's place. Smokescreen eased himself out from behind the still sleeping femme. She must have been more worn out than he thought after they bonded. Smokescreen opened the curtains to the balcony and let the light shine in. He walked out onto the balcony and observed the sight of the bustling city. Smokescreen jumped as he felt a small servo run up his back.

"Lightstreak, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Never better…"

The two of them gazed at the city but soon came back inside. It was their first day of work and they had to hurry. Lightstreak hurried and showered herself down, running past Smokescreen she pecked him on the cheek as she passed. Lightstreak dashed out of the door, down the staircases, and out the front door. Lightstreak looked up at the top floor of her flat to see Smokescreen waving down to her. She waved back and transformed into her corvette and sped off towards her job.

As she drove she could feel the on looking glances of all the cybertronians who hadn't been to Earth. Lucky for her she had reached the hospital in good time. Lightstreak transformed back into her bi-ped form and walked into the front doors of the building. As she entered she glanced around at the facility she would be working at. An older mech made his way to her, "Lightstreak, what are you doing here?" Lightstreak showed the red and white mech the data-pad that showed her where she would be working.

The mech nodded and guided her to her station, and as they walked they caught up with the goings on of life. Lightstreak told the mech that she had no experience with medicine or treatment. The mech only chuckled and continued to walk towards her station, pediatrics. "Now Lightstreak, I know you have been mostly taught in the fields of battle, but for some odd reason you reason you've been sent here to be a medic. For a while you will be the assistant to a trusted femme who works in this department.

The tow bots walked through sliding glass doors where femmes and a few mechs were scurrying around doing their jobs. One of the more familiar mechs was an all too familiar desepticon medic, Knockout. The older mech continued to push the slightly uncomfortable femme forward. The two of them made their way to a desk in the center of the room. There a blue and grey femme was sorting some data-pads. The older mech went to the desk and cleared his wind-pipe. The femme turned around and glanced at the two standing in front of her.

"What can I help you with?"

"Lightstreak here needs to follow you around to show her the ropes."

"Okay no problem, wait did you say Lightstreak?!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Seamist, Is that you?"

"Oh Primus it is!"

"How are you…? I thought you died!"

"Well here is your proof, I AM NOT DEAD!"

The two femmes hugged each other almost to suffocation. The mech turned to leave but was abruptly stopped by Seamist.

"Thanks for bringing my dear friend to me, and allowing me to train her in our field of work, Ratchet."

The old mech nodded and walked out of the department. Seamist turned back to her old friend. "So how much experience do you have in the medical field?"

"Not much, I used to be a warrior. I can't tell the difference between a bandage and a scalpel."

"Ha-ha okay I can handle that, It's TRAINING TIME!"

The two femmes walked through the medical facility for the whole day; Seamist took Lightstreak and introduced her to all of the medical staff as well as the most recent patients. As they reached brake time Seamist and Lightstreak walked out of the medical building towards a nearby filling station. As the two of them entered the business, the smells of energon goodies being created after so long. Seamist went to the counter and ordered them both eoffee, the human equivalent of coffee.

Seamist sat down across her friend, and handed her the drink.

"So what's been going on with you?" Asked Seamist.

"Well last night I gained my better half."

"WHAT, Seriously!"

"Yeah, he's the sweetest. The funny thing is he used to sort of work for me."

"You're Kidding Me! The war has just ended and you've been bonded."

Lightstreak chuckled as the front door of the business opened with a small jingle. Seamist tipped up her cup and took a sip only to bring it back down and almost spitting it out. She saw Lightstreak sitting farther into the chair and a grey and white mech was sitting next to her conversing casually. Seamist sat down her cup and froze.

"Lightstreak, who's this?"

Lightstreak looked up and then over at the white mech.

"Oh silly me, this is Smokescreen, my spark-mate."

Seamist was taken aback; she never had thought Lightstreak to get this lucky. Seamist stretched out her servo and shook Smokescreen's servo.

"I hope you plan to take good care of her, and of future additions."

Lightstreak and Smokescreen chuckled, "I don't think we're ready for any sparklings yet, but in the future possibly." Smokescreen said gazing down at his sparkmate.

"Slag I need to get back to work. See you ladies later." Smokescreen said as he got up and left the table in a hurry.

"We'd better get going to." Seamist said throwing her cup away.

The two femmes stood up, and exited the door of the little business. Seamist transformed into a pre-dark age vehicle from before they had to evacuate Cybertron. When Lightstreak transformed everyone around them gawked.

"Where in Primus did you get that?"

"Oh the many blessings of Earth, and if you think this is cool you should see it at night!"

The femmes sped off back towards the hospital. The two friends arrived at the entrance of the hospital and walked in and hurried off to finish the half of the day.

For Lightstreak the time passed slowly, there weren't many young cybertronians since none had been born after Cybertron went dark. All she could think about was Smokescreen, and getting to see him again. She couldn't wait to tell him how great her first day was. The great thing was that there was only an hour left in the day, and Lightstreak thought she would surprise her Sparkmate with a home cooked meal.

The quitting bell sounded, and Lightstreak hopped up and clicked out before any of the other mechs or femmes could get a chance to stand. As Lightstreak hustled out the door she turned on a holographic map, so she could find the nearest supermarket. Lucky for her it was only a few klicks away from her current position. Lightstreak decided she would walk, and as she did so she could feel the glances of a couple of mechs as she passed. It gave her an unsettling feeling as she walked on, unaccompanied by anyone. She knew full well that she could hold her own in an ensuing fight. She just thought it best to ignore it and pick up the pace.

She soon made it to the supermarket of her choosing. Although she had very little the store was having an "end of the war" sale so pretty much everything cost around nothing. Lightstreak walked in and picked out the items she needed and walked to the register. There she saw a familiar red horned mech standing behind the counter. When she reached the cashier, she looked towards him and said, "Hey Cliff, how's it going?"

Cliffjumper looked up from the cash register and gave a smile to the, on the verge of laughing, Lightstreak.

"Oh it's all dandy, I finish battling in a millennia long war and I get stuck behind a fragg'n counter!"

The cousins conversed as Cliffjumper scanned the chosen items that Lightstreak had handed him.

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh just making dinner for a friend."

"Really, which one?"

"Smokescreen, I decided I'd make him dinner since we bonded last night."

"You did what? With him?!"

"Yes I did, now can I have my purchased items please, and thank you?"

"Fine, I just don't want my cousin getting hurt because of that little kid."

"He's not a kid! He is the same age as me and you know it! Now good-bye Cliffjumper, have a good time scanning produce."

Lightstreak briskly walked out of the store in an enraged mood. She transformed into her vehicle mode and began to drive home. When she arrived she stomped up the stairs until she arrived at her flat. She turned the key and walked inside; flipping on the lights she threw the groceries on the counter and walked into her berthroom. Plopping on the soft material she forgot all her woes, and almost fell into recharge.

Luckily she woke herself up and went into the kitchen. There she laid out all her ingredients and began to prepare the perfect meal for her and her sparkmate. Lightstreak thought it felt a little quiet so she searched for a nearby radio and found a station. It was the kind of music Cybertron had playing before it went dark, yet for some reason she didn't much care for it. Trying her best she went to a station that was very fuzzy, a station that was identical to the one Smokescreen and her had listened to on their first "date".

Lightstreak continued to create the meal she was planning to make. She was nearly done when a servo brushed itself against her aft. Lightstreak froze and turned her helm to see Smokescreen smiling over her shoulder, Lightstreak felt her engine cycles grow less, as the fright ebbed away. Smokescreen leaned away and rubbed Lightstreak's shoulders.

"Frag dinner, let's head to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few months since Smokescreen and Lightstreak had bonded, and it was finally picking up at work. A few families had finally come in with sparklings to have been taken care of. The most recent case of care was the sparkling of Firestarter and Soundwave. The new sparkling was a beautiful grey blue and purple femme, in which they named her "Greypipe". Lightstreak attended to the needs of the new born femme, as the other medics tended to the carri.

Lightstreak left the hospital in a joyous mood as she made her way homeward. Lightstreak made her way to the door, but she was met with the coughing and wheezing of an ailing Smokescreen. Lightstreak pushed her way into the penthouse and saw Smokescreen keeling over on the ground. His coughing was putting a lot of tear on his wind pipe, as spurts of energon was beginning to fall out of his vocals. Lightstreak dashed to his side and stood him up. Smokescreen was weak; he couldn't completely support himself, so he leaned on Lightstreak.

Lightstreak made her way to the door, opened it and made her way down the stairs. When they reached the sidewalk Lightstreak commed Ratchet, he was the only one she could think of to help her.

"What is it Lightstreak?" He said in an agitated tone.

"It's Smokescreen, he's sick or something! I can't tell what it is without further diagnostics."

"Okay, calm down. Give me the symptoms he's showing."

"Um coughing up energon, super weak. His optics are flickering… Is he going to die?"

"Hmm, I'll notify an ambulance you just sit tight."

Lightstreak sat next to Smokescreen, his condition growing worse. Soon after her wait an ambulance arrived at their position. Ratchet as well as Seamist jumped out of the vehicle and helped put Smokescreen into the vehicle. Seamist ran over to Lightstreak and sat with her in the back alongside Ratchet whom was administering anesthetics. Minutes seemed like eons until they reached the facility, in which Ratchet pulled out the worsened mech. everyone rushed him through the darkened halls of the hospital until they reached a room for surgery, where some surgeons had already prepared for the case.

Seamist sat with Lightstreak as the surgery dragged on. Seamist attempted to lighten the mood by starting a conversation with the sad femme, but with no avail as Lightstreak just sat in silence until the surgery was near completion. Ratchet exited the surgical room and looked down at the two femmes.

"Lightstreak, we have good news and bad news."

"Well what is it!"

"Smokescreen somehow was infected with the Cybonic plague. Good news is we can stop it, bad news is we don't know how long it will take."

Lightstreak sighed and buried her hands in her servos. When she did look up she mumbled aloud, "I guess the team would want to be here just in case he takes a turn for the worst."

Seamist and Ratchet nodded as Ratchet went back into surgery and Seamist went to send for the former autobot team. As the hours passed the autobots began to slowly find their way to the hospital, and the first to arrive was Optimus Prime and Firon. Firon sat down next to the depressed Lightstreak and rubbed her back in a friendly manner. And after a while everyone except for one had arrived at the hospital.

"Where's Arcee?" Asked Bulkhead.

"She has school tomorrow, she needed her sleep to teach her students." Cliffjumper said almost laughing.

"Arcee? A teacher?" Bulkhead said laughing.

The rest of the team began to quietly chuckle, which raised Lightstreak's mood, only a little.

After a few hours the surgeons left the room in a semi happy mood. Ratchet came up to Lightstreak, and told her that Smokescreen had been cured of the Cybonic plague, but it would take a while for the medication to take its course.

"I also want to do a diagnostic scan on you to make sure you didn't catch it by accident."

Lightstreak nodded and followed the good doctor to a room that had a very futuristic x-ray machine. Ratchet had Lightstreak lie down atop the metal plated platform and instructed her to close her optics. She did as instructed and heard the beep of completion as her insides were transported upon a digital data-pad. Ratchet assisted the femme off of the table, and told her that she could go in to see Smokescreen as he looked over the newly acquired data.

Lightstreak dashed out of the room and down the hall to the room surrounded by the autobots. She dashed past them and nearly busting down the door, made her way into the room. Lightstreak rushed to Smokescreen's bedside and grabbed his servo. Smokescreen let out a pained moan as he turned his helm to look at her. He smiled a small grin with kind optics.

"Hey hone, how are you?''

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Smokescreen as he let out a vent of relief.

The autobot team slowly creeped in and began to converse with each other as well as Smokescreen. And soon as quickly as they entered the exited and left the couple in silence. Smokescreen slowly drifted back into recharge when Ratchet entered the room.

"Lightstreak I have news to share with **both **of you."

"What is it Ratchet?"

"I'll tell you in the morning when you both get some needed recharge." With that Ratchet quietly closed the door and switched off the light. Lightstreak grasped Smokescreen's servo as her optical coverings covered her tired optics. Quickly and quietly she fell into recharge. Smokescreen gently squeezed Lightstreak's servo as both of them went to sleep.

Early the next morning, Lightsreak fluttered open her optic coverings, with an aching pain coming from her abdomen, the feeling of nausea. She abruptly stood up and made her way to the nearest restroom. (IDK what cybertronian bathrooms are called!) As she made her way into the secluded room she could feel engine remains rising up her throat, luckily she had the guts(no pun intended) to keep it in. Lightstreak exited the bathroom and made her way back to Smokescreen's room. As she entered Smokescreen looked up from a small datapad and let out a small smile.

In his color he had defiantly improved, as well as no more coughing. She walked up to him and stroked the left side of his helm.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine, you."

"Not bad"

Soon Ratchet entered the room with a gleeful look upon his faceplate.

"Ratchet, I've never seen you so excited! What is it?" Smokescreen said perking up instantly.

Ratchet came up to the mech and the femme and showed them the data pad from Lightstreak's frame scan. The two looked at it, slightly confused. Even Lightstreak, a medic, had no idea what to look at. Ratchet sighed in an impatient tone.

"Look at the data-pad… See this stream of energy flowing from our spark Lightstreak? Well it's flowing down to your abdomen."

The two bots looked at the old medic in a questioning manner.

"*sigh* YOUR'RE GOING TO HAVE A SPARKLING YOU DUNCES!"

The couple was shocked; they were going to have a sparkling. Smokescreen was the first one to smile, and as he looked over at his shocked femme she melted down into laughs and giggles. The two hugged each other as lubricant ran down their face-plates.

"Smokescreen, we're going to have a sparkling!"

"I know!"


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a month since Ratchet had confirmed the fact that Lightstreak and Smokescreen would be expecting a sparkling in a few months. Considering it had been 4 or 5 earth months since the off-spring was sparked she had yet months to go. The sight of a bump had begun to show in her abdomen region. It brought attention of all kinds, which Lightstreak feeling joy. As she returned home, Lightstreak was met with an ecstatic Smokescreen.

"What is all this!?" She gasped as she entered the penthouse.

"Just thought I'd whip up some healthy food for us, and I don't mean me and you I mean **us."**

Lightstreak smiled and walked further into the home. Smokescreen walked up to the femme and wrapped his servos around her waist, as he kneeled down to touch the small little bump on his femmes abdomen, a small thump was felt in his spark.

"Did you feel that Light? It was a little thump in my spark!"

The femme reassured the worried mech that it was perfectly fine. Smokescreen stood up and kissed Lightstreak and turned back around to the stove.

Lightstreak went and sat on the couch, the day bearing down on her full force. Not to mention the new sparkling was draining tons of energy from her spark.

"Hey Smokescreen…"

"Hmm?"

"What should we name the sparkling?"

The mech stood still and silent, contemplating the question.

"For a mech, how about, Smokestreak. And for a femme we'll name her Lightscreen!"

The femme smiled agreeing with the ideas.

The couple finished the invigorating meal and headed to bed. As the two lay there a squirm could be felt inside the spark of both alpha and carri. Smokescreen rolled over and rubbed a servo over the protruding metal quietly calming the sparkling down, but as soon as he moved his servo, it began to squirm again.

"Hone I think you should sing…"

Smokescreen sighed and serenaded both sparkling and carri to sleep.

The next day Soundwave woke up in his berth alongside his sparkmate Firestarter. He sat up and walked into the control room a short distance from their room. As he walked in, he ejected each one of his "assistants". Ravage jumped out and followed him to the control computer in the middle of the room, and quietly lie down. Lazerbeak hovered above his helm doing small pieces of work such as security cameras, and returning messages. Rumble ran around the room extinguishing bits of energy as he went.

Soundwave decided to send out Lazerbeak to do security surveillance. The metal bird chirped an agreement as he zoomed out of a nearby window. Firestarter walked in a bit later.

"Greypipe is doing well; she is quietly sleeping in her crib with paco."

Soundwave was about to protest until he saw that Firestarter had rolled in the crib with her. They both knew that the young sparkling had a ancient gift of old, Mind Over Matter, and had to be observed at all times. Firestarter walked up to the silent mech, and gazed around.

"Where's Lazerbeak?"

"Surveillance…"

"Why, you never do that!?"

"Inquiry: evil is to take place today. Reasoning: A feeling in spark."

Firestarter nodded and began to work alongside the fast typing mech.

Lightstreak walked down the sidewalk towards the hospital, just as she did every day. Although today she was running a little late, she woke up feeling sick. She decided to take an alleyway to hasten her pace.

As she made her way down the alley, shadows fell over her, raising fear in her spark. She heard a cough come from somewhere behind her. Lightstreak turned and saw two **red **slivers of light.

"Who are you?" Lightstreak said pushing herself closer to the wall.

The mech chuckled; the devious laugh emitted from the direction of the hidden mech. Lightstreak kept backing up but suddenly hitting solid metal. She turned her helm back to see a large looming mech standing above her. Her optics shrunk, she tried to start running, but her arm was grabbed by the larger mech. Lightstreak began to squirm; she almost let out a scream but was muffled by a servo belonging to a former vehicon soldier.

The larger mech looked down at her with a lust filled glare, "What's wrong sweetspark? Don't you like me?"

Lightstreak began to squirm even more. But suddenly the disembodied voice presented itself.

"What are you doing all the way out here **autobot**?"

The mech stepped out of the shadows, his extremely large heels protruding ever so blatantly.

"You, you're the one who was in the med-bay with half your faceplate missing!" Lightstreak gasped.

"Yes, well, Let us try to forget about that. My name is Starscream, Ever since we have returned to Cybertron things have been running smoothly. Yet as I and my followers are aware, their needs to be a change in command."

Starscream continued bragging, boasting, everything he was known to do.

This continued for a few more minutes than all of a sudden, "STORMSHADE, KNOCK HER OUT!"

Lightstreak gasped as everything went dark, and right before she lost all feeling she could feel a cry of fear from Smokescreen and their unborn sparkling.

Lightstreak thought to herself, "What have I done to deserve this?!"

Lazerbeak buzzed over the downtown area of Cybertron's capitol. Where all of the big building could be found, as well as the capitol building where a certain Warlord and his grubby SIC resided. Lazerbeak quickly turned as the scream of metal triggered his sensors. He flew towards the alley where the sound had emitted, when he arrived he began to record for further investigation. What he saw was a young silver femme being man-handled by larger, meaner, deadlier mechs. Then an all too familiar voice enticed Lazerbeak to fly closer.

As he looked on, the SIC stepped forward, he circled the young femme bantering about overthrowing their leader. Lazerbeak arose further into the sky and blazed his way through the air to return to his master with the newly discovered information on disappearances of former autobots as well as the mech leading it all.

Lazerbeak zoomed back into the control room of his master's home scaring Firestarter as he entered.  
"Lazerbeak: what have you uncovered?"  
"Bebebebppfofjhhdhsfffwfdehwhdhidoi"  
"inquiry: What is its importance?"  
"Vgre imghfpwp!"

Lazerbeak lodged himself into the docking station on his master's chest, he quickly transferred itself into Soundwave's data-banks. As soon as the security feed had filed through Soundwave gestured towards Greypipe and Firestarter

"Order: Bring Greypipe, and follow!"

Firestarter nodded and grabbed their offspring running towards the open window and transformed as they reached the outside. Firestarter followed a quick Soundwave towards the middle of the city, towards Megatron's citadel. "Soundwave what must you tell Megatron!" The mech stayed silent as they continued on wasting no time reaching it. When they arrived Soundwave transformed and ran towards the throne room of the citadel, where he found an anxious Megatron.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ahhhh Soundwave what brings you to my abode?"

"Reason: Emergency!"

Megatron rumbled than looked towards the anxious intelligence chief. He had never seen his TIC so worked up, Soundwave had a shape of fear on his frame, and it was extremely rare."Soundwave come with me!"

Soundwave nodded and ran down the nearby hall behind the lumbering Megatron. When they entered a room at the end of the corridor, they abruptly stopped he quickly sent Lazerbeak to hook up to the large monitor in the middle of the room. Soundwave quickly set to work hooking up everything to the monitor to where they could view the security feed. Soundwave took a step back and allowed the warlord to view the screen.

"Soundwave what could be so important, that you break secrecy to fly here?" Megatron spoke.

Soundwave quickly pressed the button to start the video. Megatron's face diminished from his normal grin to a face of hate and betrayal.

"That is one of the former autobots, I recognize her from our brief time of her being our captive, and that is a former vehicon (Most likely Steve). And that large mech I do not recognize. Soundwave I will need you to do a search on him."

Then an all too familiar voice came through the recording.

"Starscream, I should have known he would be up to his old tricks!"

All of a sudden a comm. came over the comm. Link "_Sir, Commander Starscream has returned to the citadel—He requests permission to speak to you_"_

"Very well send him my way."

Not long after the message was sent, the high-strung seeker found his way into the surveillance room. "Starscream, perhaps you could clear something up for me."

"What is it master?"

Megatron stepped to the side allowing view of Soundwave, and the security feed. "Emm umm that looks like a security feed taken by Lazerbeak."

"Yes, but let us listen to it and see what you can uncover?"

Soundwave switched on the audio and replayed the feed. Starscream cringed at the sound of his own voice.  
-

Ratchet looked towards the clock; Lightstreak was late, and not reasonably late. She was three to four hours late. He made his way to the phone and proceeded to dial the number that belonged to Lightstreak and Smokescreen's home. No reply, he then called Smokescreen. After a few seconds, "Hey Ratch what's up?"

"Did Lightstreak leave the house today?"

"Yea why?"

"She has not yet arrived and it's only a little bit before we close for the day…"

"Hmm I wonder why she hasn't shown up yet."

"Yes, very interesting… Are you almost off your shift at Iacon?"

"Yea I have an hour left, I'll head over soon."

"Very well."

Smokescreen swiftly walked through the entry gates of Iacon, and proceeded to drive all the way to the hospital where a former Warlord and intelligence chief were making their way inside. _Soundwave and Megatron, what could they possibly need from the hospital?"_

Smokescreen transformed and ran through the doors, where he found Megatron and Soundwave conversing with Ratchet. Well Megatron was conversing, Soundwave was presenting information.

"Smokescreen, I believe I now know why Lightstreak has not shown up today…"

Soundwave turned a blipped the security feed onto his visor. Smokescreen stared in shock; a tear of lubricant welled inside of his optics and permitted to fall down his face-plate. He swiftly turned to leave and ran back through the doors he had previously come through.

"Smokescreen wait!"

"Come we will follow, to see if we can offer assistance. For as Soundwave tells me, other autobots are also disappearing…"

Ratchet, Soundwave, and Megatron followed Smokescreen down the dark desolate streets. Smokescreen turned a corner ahead of them, and when the posse permitted to turn the corner they almost tumbled over a hunched Smokescreen. "Smokescreen what do you think you were doi… Smokescreen!?"

Smokescreen was staring at a small puddle of energon, not blue like the normal color, but a mix of yellow and green. Green being the most prominent and on the outside it was yellow. The tears began to flow continuously, he could not stop them.  
"Ratchet, where did she go?"  
-

Lightstreak on-lined her optics, and as she looked around she could only see darkness. She struggled to move but found it impossible.

"ungh uh where am I?"

She adjusted he optics and looked down at herself, she was bound to a table. Her chassis were strapped as well as her peds and her servos, luckily her abdomen was free. Lightstreak suddenly began to worry, was her sparkling okay?

Lightstreak sent a small tremor through her spark, after a few seconds she got a smaller tremor back. The femme sighed in relief only to be met with more fear. Out of the shadows stepped the mech named Stormshade. He came closer and leaned into the femmes faceplates. Lightstreak turned away trying to escape the larger mechs antics.

"Don't worry little femme I won't hurt you, I just want to get to know each other better…"

Lightstreak cringed as Stormshade ran a servo down her frame, making her tremor at the unwanted touch. Stormshade slowly made his way towards her abdomen and proceeded to feel the small bump that resided there. Lightstreak retaliated by attempting to buck herself into the grubby mech. He graciously accepted the challenge my planting a kiss on her faceplates. He slowly began to weave his glossa into her mouth, and when it was in far enough she took her denta and bit down hard.

Stormshade quickly stood himself up and stumbled to the other side of the room. He covered his mouth with his servo, as spurts of energon began to seep out of cracks.

"Wha guh aag us at or?" He said to the best of his ability.

"Don't touch me you dirty mech!"

Stormshade looked hurt as he walked off into a corner, as he began to cry. Suddenly another sound came from a different direction, the sound of metal on metal. Out of the dark came the red slivers of optics and the all too familiar sound of metal heels on the metal floor.

"Ungh Starscream! What do you want with us?"

"Us?"

"Me I said me are you deaf!?"

"Shut up miserable whelp!" Starscream said smacking the femme across her faceplate leaving small lines of energon as it made contact.

"Ahhh! Please tell me what you want; perhaps we could make a deal!"

"I am not in the mood for making deals imbecile; I tend to use you as a piece in the game of power."

"I would be of no use to you… I have no particular part in the roles of power!"

"Do not interrupt the thinking process of your future leader, and besides you are quite a big piece. For you see when the prime realizes his former team is disappearing, than he will go to the one he believes is responsible, Megatron. All too quickly alliances will be crushed as a war will arise. In which Megatron will parish and I will rise to the throne!"

"Ungh!"

"What what is wrong with you femme!"

"Nothing it's nothing, Ahhh!"

"Hmmmm, Where is Stormshade?"

Starscream looked towards the direction of the weeping mech, large streams of lubricant ran down his faceplates as well as the energon spewing from his mouth.

"What happened to you?"

"*sniff sniff* That mean femme bit my glossa!"

Starscream growled at the femme and walked towards the distressed Stormshade, helping him up and leading him off towards a separate room resided, the one containing a semi medic named ST3V3.

"_I wonder if I can somehow escape or call for help?"_ The femme thought to herself. "_I'm such a scraplet why didn't I think of this before!"_

Lightstreak concentrated her might into the joints of her constricted frame until the moment of truth came upon her, Transformation! First broke her servos, than her pedes, and finally with a little more effort her chassis were freed. Lightstreak jumped to the floor now in her preditorial form. Lightstreak quickly began to run down the corridor that Starscream had recently come through. Where she was things were very dark, and as she ascended the levels of the hidden facility things began to brighten.

Suddenly a loud high pitched scream came from below, it was Starscream commanding his followers to follow her and bring her back. She kept on running until she came upon another doorway, one she couldn't open on her own. Concentrating Lightstreak thought through her spark, Smokescreen and herself were bonded. Perhaps a message through her spark could assist Smokescreen in finding her.

"_Smokescreen, help it's me Lightstreak! Starscream has me locked up somewhere!"_

Smokescreen sat in the hospital waiting room along with all the other autobots. Suddenly a feeling of fear and need rushed over him. "What was this?" He wondered. He brushed it off not think much of it, but minutes later a message came through.

"_Smokescreen, help it's me Lightstreak! Starscream has me locked up somewhere!"_

Suddenly Starscream's goons caught up with her and froze, what was this beast? They quickly zapped the femme into stasis and brought her back to Starscream.


	14. Chapter 14

Lightstreak sat in the cage that she had been shoved into after being captured again. Lightstreak had tried reverting back to her bi-ped form but found it impossible. The time when you aren't able to transform any more must have set in. So now Lightstreak was stuck in her predicon form. She wished she was beside Smokescreen, because it had be three months since she had seen any new faceplates, and she could feel that their sparkling was on the verge of joining them.

Lightstreak groaned as the pain in her abdomen grew stronger, she sent a tremor through her spark to calm the anxious sparkling, and it worked! Lightstreak lay her helm back down on her front claws.  
All of a sudden a large crash came from far off, the sound of blaster fire, and screaming, that of Starscream.

"Ratchet we have to find her, she has been gone for months!"

"Smokescreen I know you're anxious and worried, so are the rest of us."

"That isn't helping find her, if you won't start looking than I will!"

Smokescreen ran out of the door nearest him with a red mech in tow, the one named Cliffjumper.

"Smokescreen where are you going!?"

"To find my sparkmate!" Smokescreen yelled.

"Then let me help you!"

Smokescreen nodded and together they drove onward towards the last known place Lightstreak had been seen, the alley way.

As the two mechs came closer to the spot that Smokescreen had seen the drop of her energon they spotted drag marks, something they hadn't noticed before."Let's follow these marks Cliff…"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two continued on until the trail ended. In which they let out a discouraged sigh.

"What quiet, do you hear that? It sounds like…"

"ROARING!"

The two mechs continued towards the sound until they reached an abandoned building outside of the cities limits. Smokescreen reached up to his comm. unit and proceeded to call the rest of the team, including Ratchet. Lightstreak would probably need the medic more than the warriors coming to save her.

Lightstreak picked her head up as a screen of smoke came over the room she was in. beams of red and blue shot through the darkness.

Over the gun fire she could hear a faint sound, the sound of someone calling her name, "LIGHTSTREAK WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I am over here," she screamed through her spark, "Keep walking forward, I can see your optics!"

Soon Smokescreen found himself standing in front of a downed predicon; it was Lightstreak's predicon form. "Primus what happened to you!?"

Lightstreak raised her helm and stretched towards Smokescreen. "Hold on I'll comm. Ratchet!"

Not long after he did so, the White and red medic found his way through the rubble to the distressed Lightstreak. Lightstreak waited anxiously while Smokescreen worked on the locks to the cage; suddenly a wet feeling befell the femme. She looked down at herself to see streams of trans-fluid seeping out of the cracks on her abdomen. In a scared sounding tone she looked towards Smokescreen and screamed.

From a distance, the mighty predicon leader could hear this scream and immediately arose to his pedes. Prediking rose into the Cybertronian dusk and flew in the direction of the scream. As Prediking made his way closer to the screams, he could make out a large building with smoke rising from within, raising fear in his spark in the thought that fellow kin could be in danger. Prediking pummeled through the roof of the building, destroying every level until he reached the lowest one.

There Prediking found a contained femme predicon, in which enraged him even more. Prediking ran up to the cage and slashed at the bars until they snapped in half. Prediking leaned his helm down and rumbled to the femme, "What is wrong, are you alright!?"

Lightstreak turned her head and bared her teeth towards the leader of the predicons, and she hadn't meant to be so rude. Lightstreak told herself that it was her carri instincts taking over. Prediking took a step back at being shown this scary side of the predicon femme, but wait a minute, she looked familiar.

"Lightstreak, is that you?"

The femme looked towards him than turned her helm back, letting out a groan of pain. Ratchet shooed the larger predicon out of the way, as he made his way into the cell. He quickly kneeled down in-front of the femme's abdomen. He carefully diagnosed the problem of being that Lightstreak was in labor, and there was no waiting for this, the sparkling was ready.

Lightstreak was now taking deep vents of air, nostrils flaring, and tail twitching. The moans grew longer and louder. Smokescreen thought to himself, "_I have to get in there!" _He made his way into the cell, rudely pushing his way past Prediking whom was looking onward with utter curiosity, not have seen a predicon birth before. Smokescreen sat down besides his mate's helm, and slowly he began to stroke her metal face-plate. "Ratchet, can we do something for her?"

"I am afraid not, I am familiar with Cybertronian birth, but not that of a predicon. I can only assume that it is similar to that of a human animal (A horse), just with minor differences."

Smokescreen sighed as he saw his whole life struggled to relive herself of pain. Lightstreak let out another loud high pitched squeal. Suddenly as if time seemed to stand still the sound of blasters died out and the smoke settled. Most of Starscream's followers had perished most that is besides Starscream and the drone named Steve. All gathered around the mangled remains of the cell to watch in awe as Primus worked his magic.

Suddenly a loud *SHING* was heard as a crack in Lightstreak's armor appeared. Ratchet pried the two pieces of metal apart to reveal a large bowl shaped space where a pool of silver liquid resided.

As the metal was pulled apart, Lightstreak screamed the loudest she had ever screamed before. She could feel the little scratches of the sparkling trying to escape its prison. Lightstreak flailed her wings and her helm as little tremors emitted from the large bowl of silver fluid.

"HOLD HER STILL!" Ratchet yelled.

Prediking planted his front claws on her wings, and Smokescreen pressed himself down on the femme's long neck.

"Wait, that femme was sparked!?" Starscream gasped over the silence.

Everyone looked towards him, in which Megatron proceeded to pummel the seeker into the ground with a heavy pede.

Ratchet watched the silver pool of liquid until a small snout appeared from within. He gasped in astonishment and quickly assisted the young predicon snout in staying above the liquid. Lightstreak grunted as the little head emerged as well as two tiny front claws. As the straining femme continued to grunt and squirm, more and more of the sparkling appeared into the new world. Lightstreak gave into one last groan, pushing the little predicon out fully into Ratchet's arms. Smokescreen glanced up from his position on Lightstreak's neck only to see his little sparkling in Ratchet's arms, safe.

Smokescreen glanced down at a panting form of Lightstreak. "Nice job, sweetspark…" Smokescreen was interrupted by Lightstreak as she let out another roar. She squeezed her optics shut tightly. Smokescreen leaned all of his weight on the femme's neck as she continued to wither more.

"Ratchet, you'd better tell me what's going on!"

"I think you're having two…"

Those last words left everyone watching in shock. It had been eons since a noted twin birth had happened.

Ratchet set the first sparkling next to Smokescreen as he turned his attention back to the second sparkling. Ratchet waited patiently but he saw nothing, minuets passed yet no movement appeared from the silver liquid. "Alright I'm going in…" Ratchet said. "Wait, let me try something." Smokescreen interrupted. Smokescreen concentrated and sent a simple beep through his spark, and moments later he received one in reply. "Just wait a little more Ratch; it's on its way…" And no later than he said that the surface of liquid quivered as a little snout edged its way through. Ratchet smiled and reached his servos in to assist the slow sparkling.

Lightstreak began to flop her helm upon the ground, as a loud rumble emerged from her vocals. Ratchet leaned in closer as the sparkling began to clamber out of the liquid. "Almost there, come on just a little more Lightstreak…" Ratchet soothed.

The femme tensed and with the end in sight she roared out a cry… one only Firon, Prediking, and any other predicon could understand. Firon transformed into her preditorial form and made her way to Lightstreak's helm. Prediking leaned his helm up against Lightstreak's side, Firon up against the femme's helm, and began to rumble deeply. It shook the femme's pained frame, helping her to relax. Lightstreak slowly opened her optics and looked towards Smokescreen, and then she looked forward. She slowly opened her mouth letting out a "meowish" sounding sound.

"Last little bit Lightstreak, come on!"

Lightstreak tensed one last time and let out a large bellowing moan, and it was just enough to allow the freedom of the second sparkling. Firon and Prediking came to Lightstreak's helm, giving her a reassuring purr. Ratchet handed the second sparkling over to Smokescreen as he set to work closing up the hole in Lightstreak's abdomen.

Lightstreak glanced up and saw the two little tails of her new predicon sparklings. Gently she allowed herself to lightly smile. Smokescreen placed the two squirming sparklings near their carri calming them on contact. Lightstreak turned each sparkling over and sniffed their unique scent, one a strong mech with his alpha's color code, and a feisty femme with her own color code. She decided then and there that they had their servos full, Smokescreen and herself.

The group of autobots and decepticons made their way outdoors and as the Cybertronian sun emerged from the horizon Smokescreen and Lightstreak (Still in her predicon form) stepped out into the sun. The femme squinted as the unknown light blinded her momentarily, until she refocused her optics and blinked slightly.

She looked towards the mountains in the distance, knowing full well it wouldn't be a good idea to raise two predicon sparklings in a busy metropolis. She looked towards Smokescreen than sent a message through her spark, "_I don't think it wise to raise them in the city…"_

Smokescreen sighed, but soon gave in to her reasoning. "Where would we go?"

She looked towards the mountains, the wilderness. He still didn't get the hint.  
_"Ungh the wilderness, there they could learn to hunt, learn to survive, learn how to be what they are!"_

"Oh that would make sense!"


	15. Chapter 15

When Smokescreen awoke the next morning, it seemed his optics to be slightly different than he remembered, he refocused them and looked around, and Lightstreak lay before him in her predicon form. He distinctly remembered her being a bot before they fell asleep. Except this didn't appear to be her predicon form either, she seemed more fleshy than hard and metallic. Suddenly she stretched out her front claws and turned her helm to face him; her optics grew wide and she began to move backwards.

"Lightstreak what's wrong?"

She gestured towards him and he looked confused, and after another gesture he looked down and fell back in shock. What was this? Why did he appear to have the same fleshy skin that she did? He took a servo and aimed it towards his abdomen, but wait hold on that wasn't a servo that was a very sharp talon.

He began to panic; what was going on why did he look like a predicon? He looked towards Lightstreak who was looking back at him, and she looked as confused as he was. Suddenly Lightstreak jumped at a small sound, and she quickly snapped her helm towards it. "The sparklings… THE SPARKLINGS!" Smokescreen skidded to a stop in front of the twin sparklings. Lightstreak nuzzled her nose into the little bundle of fleshy skin. Were they alright? She received a reassuring lick from each of the sparklings.

Smokescreen sighed as he knew the sparklings were okay.

"How about we go out for a walk?" Lightstreak asked, but she didn't speak as Smokescreen thought she would. Instead she said this through a purr, and yet somehow he could understand it.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea…" Lightstreak looked towards him; scared scrapless.

"What, what is it?"

"You just talked in ancient predicon words"

"So that must mean I'm a predicon?!"

"I guess, but how!?"

Smokescreen shrugged and arose to walk out of the cave, well he thought it was walking it was more like waddling. Lightstreak chuckled and went to her sparkmate's side; where she put her snout under his abdomen lifting him up straight on his pedes, well feet. He took one step after another and began to walk a bit more confidently. Lightstreak turned and went to retrieve the sparklings. They seemed to have the same trouble standing, just like their father. She nudged the rump of each of her children pushing them to stand on their feet.

They grunted as they took small steps forward. They walked towards the entrance towards the cave where their father sat in wait. Lightstreak walked behind them slowly following their progress.

"Smokescreen look, they're taking their first steps!" She whispered.

Smokescreen smiled and leaned his head down and met the sparklings as they reached their alpha; in which they proceeded to nuzzle his head.

Lightstreak came up to the family and joined in on the celebration; she picked her head up and nuzzled it under her mate's head.

"Let's get this show on the road; you ready?" Lightstreak said to Smokescreen.

He nodded and turned; stepping into the sun Lightstreak followed as did the sparklings. Smokescreen took down the steep cliff-face. Lightstreak began to follow until a small whimper was heard behind her. She turned and saw her children peeking over the cliff's edge. Lightstreak spread her wings and rose into the air. She snatched each of her off-spring in two claws, and flew towards the ground where Smokescreen was waiting.

"What was wrong?"

"They were scared of the steep cliff, I don't blame them, and they can't fly yet."

Smokescreen agreed and began to walk along down the path. Lightstreak nudged the sparklings towards their alpha, and they slowly made their way towards the Smokescreen's tail. Lightstreak ran up to her mates side. She nuzzled his head as he spoke, "I wonder why I'm a predicon."

"I don't know, especially since we know for a fact you weren't before."

"I also want to know if I was the only one transformed into this."

Lightstreak purred under Smokescreen's chin, "Well if it's any consolation; you look really handsome as a predicon."

Lightstreak couldn't have been more right; Smokescreen's new body glistened in the sun; White being the most prominent color, with beautiful wings with blue insides. His head was adorned with pointy spikes of various shades of red and blue, as well as his eyes being a beautiful shade of cyan. All over his body were slashes of red and blue as well. In Lightstreak's opinion he was the best looking predicon she had ever laid eyes on.

Smokescreen glanced down at her (He was at minimum a head taller than her) "You aren't too bad on the optics either sweet-spark."

"You sure have a way with words my flashy mech!" Lightstreak said before she heard a rustle in the leaves in front of them.

"Who goes there!?" Smokescreen growled.

A claw revealed itself from the leaves it was a black based claw with red and orange adorning the arm.

"It's only me, no need to fear we come in peace." A femme stepped into the light revealing the red and orange femme that was mate to Soundwave. No later than the one named "Firestarter" emerged Soundwave appeared with a small red and blue sparkling in tow.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Lightstreak asked weary of the new comers.

"Everyone has turned into some sort of 'dragon' like creature." Firestarter replied, "We wanted to come and check these woods, and the library for information on this happening."

Lightstreak looked towards the two former desepticons than towards Smokescreen, "Everyone…"

"Yes every- You know what happened don't you!" Firestarter said in astonishment.

"Follow me…" Lightstreak said turning herself back the way they had come from. She picked up her sparklings and began to rise into the air; Smokescreen tried to follow but found it difficult to get any air under his wings. Firestarter followed Lightstreak as Soundwave attempted to teach Smokescreen how to fly. When he seemed to get the hang of it; Soundwave picked up his sparkling 'Greypipe' and flew behind the learning Smokescreen.

By the time the two husbands arrived at the cave Firestarter and Lightstreak had just arrived. Smokescreen staged a fail landing and barely made it onto the out-cropping. Lightstreak walked towards the small gem she had went to the night before. She blew her flame into the gem and the cave glowed green. The crack opened again and everyone besides Lightstreak and Soundwave was taken aback. Lightstreak walked forward and everyone followed behind. When they reached the bottom of the staircase everyone again for Lightstreak and Soundwave gasped. "What is this place?" Smokescreen said.

"I don't know but I found it last night; there was a sort of drum-sound calling me, and the lights shown bright in the cave."

Lightstreak walked forwards and found the book where she had left it the night before. She pointed Soundwave towards the book, and he began to read it; from the beginning. "Soundwave, it's at the end."

He looked towards her with a look that said "Oh really, as if I hadn't figured that out!"

He continued through the book until he reached the page with the quote on it. He spoke in his natural voice since he had lost his ability to play recordings. "It seems that you read an enchanted series of words that were made to change everyone back to how they were before evolution took place, and this could only work if you were the one to read it; aloud."

Lightstreak put her head towards the ground, in a position of guilt, sorrow, and needing comfort.

"I had no idea that it would do that, I thought it was just a quote from long ago."

"Well clearly it wasn't!" Firestarter screamed at the female dragon.

Lightstreak began to cry; how was she supposed to know it would revert everyone back to their original forms. Her sparklings sensed the sorrow their carri felt and began to weep along with her. Lightstreak quickly turned to her children and began to comfort them.

"Look what you did Flame-girl, you made my children cry."

Firestarter turned to Soundwave and whispered into his ear, "Let's go before we do anything else to them." She apparently wasn't hurt by the comment about her flame ability.

Soundwave agreed and began to walk up the stair case with his mate in tow. Smokescreen watched the two other dragons leave the historical room, and then he turned towards to his ailing mate.

"Hey sweet spark, let's go upstairs and rest a bit. Besides I'm getting a bit hungry."

Lightstreak looked up hopefully and smiled, "Sounds like a good idea." Smokescreen lead the children up the stairs towards their cave. Lightstreak began to follow, but stole one quick glance back to the book that held the secrets of her past. "You coming sweet-spark!"

"Yeah, I'm coming up!''


	16. Chapter 16

Lightstreak flew through the sky scanning the land below. She searched for something satisfying for her family to eat. She knew from re-reading the enchantment that the whole planet had been reverted back into an organic planet, so that meant that they had to consume meat, not energon. Lightstreak sighed as she flew onward until she spotted movement below, it had horns, with brown fur, looked big. She circled the animal when it stopped. Taking her chance she swooped down claws prepared for attack. In what seemed a second she was on the animal, talons piercing its delicate skin, blue blood flowing from the puncture wounds.

Lightstreak looked down at her newly killed prey, a deer by Earth's standards. Clutching it in her claws she pumped her wings upward and flew back home. She glided through the air with no breeze altering her path; she felt the need to enjoy this flight. Quickly she darted upward into a spiraling motion, clouds whizzing past. And when it seemed she was near the top she stopped flying and spread her wings. Quickly she plummeted downwards, and when she reached the cloud line she unfurled her wings once more, doing a twirl, and flying straight towards the cave.

She arrived on the outside of the cave; the sun shining behind her; casting a shadow down upon the ground before her. From inside of the cave she could see three sets of eyes, one higher up than the rest. Smokescreen rose and walked over to his mate.

"Looks tasty!"

"Hmhm."

Smokescreen bent down and picked up the catch and walked it over to where he had been lying; watching the sparklings. Lightstreak nuzzled each of the sparklings and then walked over to Smokescreen who had already begun to devour the carcass of the deer. She began to consume it as well, taking large bites and swallowing them whole.

When the two dragons had finished eating the deer, Smokescreen leaned his head down towards his stomach, where he could hear a small rumble of pleasure of being filled. A cry came from each mouth of the sparklings, loud, high-pitched, and unable to ignore. Smokescreen covered his ears with a claw and yelled to his mate, "WHAT IS WRONG! WHAY ARE THEY SCREAMING!?"

Lightstreak sighed and sat down behind the crying sparklings. The two young dragons ceased their wailing and turned to face their mother. Why was she coaxing them forward? Smokestreak was the first to step forward; he stuck out his nostrils and smelled the air. The most delicious smell was coming from his mother. It smelled like; FOOD! Lightstreak leaned her head down as he stepped closer; she nudged his rump forward towards her underbelly.

Lightstreak allowed sweet blue liquid to escape from small lumps on her skin. Smokestreak sniffed the sweet liquid than began to lap it up. Lightscreen soon followed and stood next to her brother. Lightstreak laid her head down upon the floor as her sparklings continued to consume the liquid. Smokescreen walked up to her head and lay down in front of her. He purred into her face, and he received a smile from his mate. She stuck out her tongue and skimmed it past his nose. Smokescreen smiled and licked her back. The two sat next to each other until the sparklings had finished their meal. When they were done they curled up next to each other next to their mother's side. They were now full and they were tired.

Smokescreen got up and lay down behind Lightstreak. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes; Smokescreen did the same and they fell asleep next to each other; the perfect little family.

The next day Smokescreen awoke before anyone else. He decided he would go out and hunt for his family since Lightstreak was worn out from yesterday's hunt. He slowly rose from his place behind her warm skin, and quietly took steps towards the entrance to the cave. A noise came from behind him; he shifted his head backwards only to sigh in relief, for it was only Lightstreak shifting her position in his absence. He walked out into the new light of day, light shimmering off of the dew that had set in that morning.

He spread his wings and pumped them through the air; when he was silently gliding through the sky, he felt very proud. He did not know that he would be able to fly so well after having just learned how. He scanned the land below searching for movement; when suddenly movement came from below. He swooped down and landed upon another brown furry animal.

Suddenly a scream came from behind. Smokescreen turned to see another dragon. "What the frag do you think you are doing!?"

"Uhhh…"

"So you think you can just go around stealing others food?!"

"Uhhh…"

"SMOKESCREEN I AM LOSING MY TEMPER!"

"Uhhh…"

"Idiot, it's me Firon."

"Oh, I am sorry. Here take it I'll find another."

"Nah it's okay, I was giving you a hard time. Besides I bet Light will need it more than us if she has sparklings."

"Us?"

"Yeah Optimus and I are together! IT'S NOT SUCH A FRAGG'N SURPRISE"

"Hey I'm sorry, please stop yelling!"

"*sigh* I'll find another; this forest is full of them."

Firon turned to leave. "Thanks again Fi… Hey and if you ever need anything you know where to find us."

"Thanks, same to you!"

"Wait, where can we find you?"

"Down near the stream; to the South."

Smokescreen nodded and picked up the prey in his talons. Rising upwards he flew towards the cave; where he knew his love would be waiting.

Lightstreak woke up as sunlight shined through her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. Where was Smokescreen? She began to panic until she realized that the sparklings were so near her; that if she were to move they would wake and begin to cry.

Suddenly a shadow fell across the floor of the cave. It smelled like her mate, and she was reassured when he stepped closer and presented his kill to her. Lightstreak smiled and stood to eat the kill, and Smokescreen stepped back to allow her the first bite. She took a bite and savored the still warm meat. Smokescreen also began to consume the beast as well. As the two mates ate their breakfast fill, a sound was heard from behind.

The sparklings had awoken and had begun to roll around on the floor. Lightstreak turned back towards the precious meal before her. She needed to keep her strength up if she was going to keep nursing her sparklings. Smokescreen walked behind her and started to roll around with them as well. Lightstreak finished eating the meal and walked over to where Smokescreen and the sparklings were playing. When she lay down, the sparklings zoomed off of Smokescreen and ran over to receive a morning ration of delicious food.

After the sparklings finished they turned and grinned towards their alpha; the 'milk' was dripping down their mouth Smokescreen leaned forward and licked off the excess food falling from their mouths. The smiles on their faces grew even bigger than before. Without notice the twins pounced their father knocking him on his back. The two sparklings began to emit a high pitched note that was similar to a laugh. Lightstreak giggled as she watched her children wrestle with their father.

When the children grew tired they slid off onto the floor and walked over to Lightstreak. Quietly they curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep. Smokescreen lay down behind his mate and Lightstreak leaned her had against his. The all of a sudden a voice could be heard through the silence.

"Nigh nigh…"

Alpha and carri's eyes popped open as they realized one of their children had said their first words.


End file.
